To Abhor
by Prodicalviews
Summary: "I was done. I meant it this time." With all this negativity in her life, the last thing Michonne wants is to be stuck on a business trip with a man she loathed. Her boss, the one, and only Dr. Grimes. AU.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm still tryna get my self together but this story won't be long. And I haven't forgotten the other two stories I had.

I was done. I meant it this time. I stared at the door that was just slammed in my face moments ago. My eyes moved to glance at Sasha's sympathetic expression. An expression that was all too familiar. It was true I made a mistake but it wasn't nearly as bad as he made it seem. It was a problem even Google could easily amend. I knew my lips were twisted downward. Because I was fucking pissed and for a good reason.

Walking over to my desk situated across from the only joy I get out of working at this dental clinic. Sasha. What would I do without her? I let Mr. Bigs's file drop to my grey oak desk.

"What did he say to you now?" Sasha questioned. It's been two years and I'm honestly convinced Dr. Grimes only promoted me to his personal assistant to torture me. And it was no secret to Sasha that I hated that man with all my heart. But this week. Oh, he was being exceptionally difficult.

I cleared my throat and straightened my back as I took a seat. With a little effort, it won't sound like I'll burst into tears. "Remember those addresses that the shipping company got mixed up?" She nodded looking away from the computer screen.

"Yeah, I remember. He gave you shit for someone else's mistake?" The thing is, I never told him about that mistake. So Mr. Bigs's replacement teeth were shipped somewhere other than his address. With all the shit going on in my life, that 'little mistake' slipped my mind. With the added amount of bullshit Doc throws my way. As time passed, a new stress line always seems to appear when a frown graced my face.

"I was close to bitch slapping that beard off his ass." My purple stress ball wheezed at the abuse. My fist was wrapped tightly around its now protruding face. It's dotted eyes stared into mine almost pleadingly. I was tense. I didn't even realize I grabbed it. I sucked in a quick calming breath. "He will never let me live down that one time he caught me arguing with Mike. He had the audacity and balls to call me incompetent to my face." I bussed my ass making sure everything was organized, made sure all his patients' files were in order, nothing was damaged or misplaced. I even made personal runs for him. Ungrateful asshole.

I could accurately recall that infuriating encounter. Him calling me into his office. Him pushing the paper in my face. Me idiotically entertaining his bullshit by acknowledging the mistake. Him telling me to keep my personal drama with Mike at home. But not in so little words. Rick was the kind of man to tell you exactly what was on his mind. So one could only imagine the bullshit he tooted off in that office. I knew it was a god damn reason he invested in those soundproof blocks.

Sasha chuckled at my misery. "Sounds like he needs some dick in his life. He looked miserable this whole week." She ended still laughing. All I could do was shake my head. Good dick can change a life. And it wasn't a secret Dr. Grimes liked to ride and suck the rainbow. Literally.

Surprise. Surprise. Dr. Grimes is very much gay. As far as I've concluded. In all of my five years working with him and my two years as his assistant, I've never seen the man with a woman. Never. And I have access to his personal emails. And at required times even his phone and his house. Besides what straight man dresses nice, has a beautifully decorated home and owns a cat? Zero, nada, none.

"Maybe I should set him up with Jesus, maybe even Aaron would take him," I mentioned idly still squeezing my stress ball.

"I heard that!" Aaron's voice would've startled me if I wasn't already immersed in my thoughts of ways to kill my boss. Aaron perched his blue covered thighs on my desk. His hair was slicked down today.

"You know if Rick was actually 'gay' I would've tried my hand a year ago." I scoffed at Aaron's words.

"You of all people know the stereotype for gay men has long been broken. There's no way of really knowing." And I was right. When Aaron came in as our new receptionist a year ago I didn't even know. Not that he had to announce it.

"Michonne, as a gay man I have a better idea as to who's homo and hetero." I shook my head mentally ending the conversation. I knew it was rude but if I had to say that man's name again... This was all too much for me. From the beginning of this month to the end of this week everything in my life turned upside down.

After a long depressing day on the job. I opened my apartment door foolishly overlooking the red heels beside my grassy welcome mat. My brain never registered that I didn't own red heels. My brain and my body just longed for rest, a break from the emotional stress I deal with during the day. Continuing my routine, I called out to Mike and like always he never responded. Kicking my shoes off I threw them to some unknown part of our apartment and dragged myself towards our bedroom. On that day something weighed heavy on my mind, causing me to pause momentarily before I opened the door only to see caramel thighs wrapped around Mike's dark naked hips. They were so immersed in their actives the only person who knew they were caught was me.

I was too tired to take the rage and hate I felt boiling inside me out on them. Instead, I just stared in disgust as Mike drove his hips deeper. Reaching into my bag my ears, as well as my phone, absorbed the girl's fake mewls of pleasure. I didn't breathe a word when hot fat tears slid down my face. Just as I opened the door I closed it. Ever since I've been crashing at my mother's house desperately saving money for an apartment. All that shit happened three weeks ago. Needless to say, I wasn't for Grimes's bullshit.

Honestly, I shouldn't have been least bit shocked. I hadn't slept with him in weeks and I saw the signs. Throwing away an eight-year relationship was difficult. I just think about all the time I've invested in our relationship, giving him the time he needed to get his life together only to have him shit all over mines. I gave Mike everything. When he didn't sell any of his art pieces I was there to help him. I was foolish to spend half my check on a man that didn't even want to marry me. I guess Rick had a point about leaving my personal drama at home. Although he gave me enough to shit at work.

Aaron peered at my face. "You don't need to stare Aaron, I know I look messy." He made an exaggerated show of rolling his eyes.

"You look beautiful, even when you look stressed. Actually, it's irritating." Before Aaron could say anything about my recent decision to cut off all my locs the phone started blaring. He held a finger up and slid off my desk back into the lobby.

Sasha shook her head, her eyes still focused on the screen before her. Undoubtedly playing solitaire. What I wouldn't give to be working under Lori.

"While Dr. Grimes was scolding you did he mention anything about dental classes he's required to attend?" Taking her eyes away from the screen for a split second, my guess was to gauge my reaction. I didn't fight the smile that attacked my lips. Just the thought of having a few days without him made my soul lift up and rejoice. Those dental conventions went on for a week. Last year Lori went and left Sasha here to her own devices. It wouldn't be a bad thing if Rick left and got lost somewhere In San Diego.

I just shook my head. Usually, I knew everything before him. Having access to his emails gave me that little advantage. How did Sasha even know he had a trip? Looking over at her she only raised her eyebrows at me in return.

"You didn't check his emails, did you?" Shit!

Quickly, I logged his data into the computer and searched for his recently opened emails. He always read his emails after I do. Without fail. He'd just comb through all of them with the expectation that I'd already taken note of anything important. And that convention sounded pretty important. It was also one more mistake on my behalf for him to bitch about.

There it was. He had a flight tomorrow morning. I never came across this message but it was already opened. I sighed. It's best for me to tell him about this mishap before he comes walking over to my desk just to tell me he needed to see me in his office. For goodness sake, my desk had a phone he bought himself with a working extension.

I printed out his flight details and got up to walk the path to his door. Sasha made the cross for me across her chest. I really hoped prayers from Anglicans worked on such short notice.

Steeling my back a let my fist rapt against the wooden door and waited for him to respond.

The door opened and I was met with furrowed eyebrows. As much as I hated him, I'd just be a nut to ignore how disgustingly attractive I found him. His hair was combed back, wild curls ending neatly at the nape of his neck. Well, I'm a nut because staring at his face just fills me with the urge to hit him.

"Do I have a patient coming in?" He had the door cracked open, enough for me to see his body that was wedged between it. I could care less if he was hiding something.

"No." I was still standing tall, I couldn't let the extra three inches he had on me bend the steel that erupted in my spine.

"Then why are you here?" His southern accent just washed over me.

I had to boost myself up before I handed him this paper also known as the death sentence to the damn that held back the tears I held in. Raising the paper between us I gave it to him. He frowned at the paper in his hands before looking at me with a blank stare. Opening his office door wider he ushered me inside. That only meant one thing.

"When were you going to tell me I had a flight tomorrow? When I came in this office and prepped my area for work?" He was a bit calmer than earlier. But his tone was still impatient and snappy.

Taking a deep breath I spoke. "It was overlooked. It was an honest mistake, Dr. Grimes." I kept my voice as steady as I could.

He scoffed at my pathetic excuse and scratched his grey and black peppered beard. "This is the second time today Michonne," Was it fair that he got to address me by my first name? "If you're having issues with Mike, whether it be him cheating or someone dying none of that should stop you from doing your job properly." He had no filter and honestly I was almost at my breaking point. It suddenly felt hot in his office. The pictures of smiling men and women behind him all seemed to morph into demons. They were all whispering, tell me to slap him.

I gave my head a small shake before responding to him. "My personal life has nothing to do with my ability to do my job."

He sighed deeply as his fingers reached up to loosen the first button of his blue denim shirt. Suddenly his face mirrored how I felt for the past month. Utterly exhausted. He busied himself with the computer. Because he didn't dismiss me I took the time to silently regard him. Those stark blue eyes peered intently at the monitor before him and his hands flew deftly over the keyboard. If I hadn't known any better I would've thought him to be in his mid-thirties instead of being forty-seven.

After pressing a little too hard on the enter key I averted my gaze before his eyes darted back to mine. He leaned back in his chair before looking over towards the printer.

"I think you should get that." He says. Hopefully, it was a letter terminating my employment or even better his resignation letter. Of course, I knew it was neither but one could only dream. I rubbed my sweaty palm down my black pencil skirt before getting up to 'fetch' the printed paper. The man treated Pearl better than his employees. He treats his cat better than his actual employee. I had nothing against Pearl, she's an adorable black Persian cat. Her owner was just a complete asshole.

I tugged the paper from the claws of the printer before dutifully carrying it back to his desk. He was still leaning back in his big leather chair his hands were clasped together in his lap. His eyes just watched my every move as I placed the sheet on his desk.

"Sit down." He ordered.

The urged to roll my eyes at his tone was intense but I managed to fight it and follow his instruction. He looked satisfied once I was perked up on the chair.

"Since I can't trust you to have things done properly without my supervision. I booked you a ticket as well." He turned the paper over, revealing flight details and it took a while for what he said to sink in. I couldn't stop my brows from rising as I read my name and birthdate. That fact that he just flat out insulted me didn't even register.

"Um, but the organizers don't cover the cost of that ticket." And it was true, they didn't cover any expenses for a dentist personal assistant which only left one thing.

"I paid for it myself, and while we're there I'll pay for any other expenses. Seeing as this is such short notice. This wouldn't have happened if I knew about this trip earlier." He finishes. I looked at the small print that spelled nonrefundable on the sheet of paper. Mike had already done his damage but I couldn't handle any more of Dr. Grimes bullshit. After this convention, I was quitting.

After ensuring that I called and rescheduled all of his patients for the week I headed home. As always my mother's home remained spotless and cozy. I kicked off my shoe and headed to the kitchen where the aroma of lamb stew invaded my senses. As a thirty-year-old woman, I wasn't eager to tell people I lived with my mother. For so long I've been on my own and with Mike. Regardless of everything I knew she would do anything for me.

"Michonne you look miserable. You'll never find a man if you look miserable you know." I found my mother over the stove stirring the contents in the pot. She looked up at me, her experienced eyes assessed my demeanor. She knew all about Mike's escapades if I didn't tell her she would've figured everything out from a number of suite cases piled in her living room and Mike's daily soap opera calls.

I tried to return her warm smile with a tired one of my own but I couldn't even manage that. She stopped her pot stirring when I leaned against the counter.

"What did that man stress you with now?" She questioned sternly. My mother's opinion of Dr. Rick Grimes is not a pretty one. That's only because I made him seem like Satan's spawn. To me, he was more like Satan himself. Despite that, she had this weird like for him. My hand grazed over the tight coils of my hair.

"I made a mistake at work and you can imagine what that man had to say to me."

"I do not understand that man. Michonne I told you, you can call me anytime so I can put that man in his place." She then continued to mutter.

"Mom, I know but I can handle him." At least until I came back from the trip. Since I was quitting it only seemed right to fuck up his life during that week. I'll just treat him the way he treated me, it was only fair.

Mom nodded off. "You know Mike called again."

My hand paused above my head and I released an irritated groan. "There is nothing he can say to make me go back to him, mother. He can't dig up an excuse for sleeping with another woman." Did I mention I sent the video of his sex tape to him? It's stored on my phone for insurance of course.

"He's going to figure out that you're here at some point. I can only deflect him so much." When she was finished cooking the food I helped her set the table for the both of us. I grabbed two bowls and placed them opposite each other. She grabbed a pot along with a pitcher of water.

"No need to worry about him, next month I'll be out of your hairs." She huffed and waved me off.

"When your brother had his little fight with his wife he stayed here. You know I'll always be here for you two, as long as I'm breathing." When Morgan had that 'little' fight with his wife he stayed with mum for nearly six months. I was just happy they made up, their relationship gave me a glimmer of hope that it's never too late.

"And I will always be grateful for that." I watched as her steady hands set our meals down, I simply followed suit and poured us two glasses of water. When I attempted to help her get seated she shooed me away and ushered me into my own chair.

"Now tell me what's got my one daughter so stressed." I sighed wondering if I should tell her the whole story or just half of what happened at work.

"Well you know, same old Rick grimes being embracing his nature which is unfortunately for me, an asshole. I made some mistakes today and he nearly ripped me a new one." I was grateful for my mother. No matter what she was always someone I can talk to. I could've told her I murdered my boss and I was sure she'd help me hide the evidence.

Her shoulders shook at my explanation. Never having met Rick, she had this strange admiration for him. If he didn't make my life hell I was positive she would just adore him. It was something I couldn't agree with.

Her smile grew and she blew the steam off the bowl before her. "Nothing like a man that tells you how it is." I rolled my eyes at her response.

I followed suit and blew the steam away from my own meal. "Shouldn't you be on my side? Honestly, I don't think I can take another month of him. I don't understand, I do my job and more. But I make one mistake for the entire year and it's off with your head."

"You did say you made a few mistakes." She mentioned offhandedly.

"Mom!" I admonished.

She shrugged slipping food into her mouth. "You said it, I'm just reminding you. I don't agree with the way he goes about berating his employees, it sounds like he's taking out some of his own stress on you. Like I said Michonne it only takes a bus ride to deal with Mr. Rick." I suppose I should thank her because without a doubt I knew she was serious. But really all she needed was his number.

"Thanks, but I really don't want you taking a bus to take your shots at him. If he wants to continue being an ass I'll just return the favor." My mother's spoon stopped before her lips and she raised her brows at me.

"When did you decide you were going to grow a backbone?" Since I decided I was quitting but that's not the point.

"I always had a backbone," I defended, "how do you think I lasted this long." She resumed eating her meal.

"Honey, sitting back and taking blows is not having a backbone, it's called being a punching bag." You know, I didn't want to acknowledge it but my mother and Rick seemed to be more alike than I thought.

"You should know by now that he pay's me well and he wouldn't write me a reasonable recommendation letter if I curse him every second." He paid me a little too well. In fact, it's the only advantage I have working with him than with Lori.

My mother fumbled with her spoon before staring back at me looking disappointed. Of course, I was confused. "Michonne," she paused, "I can't believe you let that man insult you every second." And there it was. "If I were in your shoes I'd just snidely tell him about his crack-"

"Mom!'' I chided quickly. She shrugged, combing her grey bangs away from her eyes she gave me an angelic look.

"I was going to say 'crackpot ass', you need to let loose a little." I groaned, knowing her she was going to say something worse than crackpot.

"Okay, mom I'm done talking about work, about Rick and am definitely done remembering anything related to Mike. Can we just sit here and eat."

When her lips parted to say something else related to Mike or work I quickly added a please. Thankfully she conceited and moved onto another topic. She spoke about the friends she made on her short walk to the store. She also complained about those same friends she made on her short walk to the store. And eventually, the conversation went to Duane. Morgan's son who is also my handsome nephew. By the time we finished our meal she chided me for not giving her any grandchildren and also attempted to set me up with her best friend's son.

"I just don't understand he's a sweet young man." Every week her best friend spawned another damn eligible bachelor for me to date.

"I just moved on from an eight-year relationship. Shirley, you can understand?" Sadly she didn't grasp the fact that I needed time to myself. My mother was and still is a firm believer of a strong woman having an even stronger man by her side to lead her.

"Honey, you're not getting any younger. You'll be thirty one soon. When I was that age I was already married with two children."

"I'm not even sure I want kids." I muttered and a gasp from her told me she heard every word.

"You'll soon find a man that you'll jump a bridge for. Then that tone you're having will change." Well, I thought I had found a man to jump bridges for but unfortunately he didn't jump with me, just watched me plummet into the ocean beneath the bridge.

My mother stacked our used dished neatly beside the sink after having already cleaned them. I sipped the rest of my water as she dried her hands.

The house phone blared interrupting out silent serene surrounding. I would've walked for the phone but knowing Mike had been calling here sobbing to my mother I wasn't going to test my luck.

After looking at my motionless frame she rolled her eyes at me and answered the phone with a stern hello. I just continued sipping my water looking at her face for any indication that it was Mike on the phone.

"Yes, this is Miss Guston." She said loudly. I instantly perked up leaning into her direction. "May I ask whose speaking?" I glanced over at the kitchen clock that read 8:31 pm. The only person to call this late was Morgan and all of my mother's retired friends were asleep.

Suddenly, her face was stuck between being delightfully surprised and a scowl. "Mr. Grimes, you say," Oh my god, did this man not annoy me enough at work? Now he wanted to do the same with my mother, "Its Dr. Grimes? Please excuse me, my memory is terrible." Her memory was far from being terrible. "You want to speak with Michonne?" She questioned. I made a motion for her to cut the call but she ignored me.

"Oh, what gave you the impression she wasn't here?" Mother gave me a look and twirled her finger around the phone's cord. I, on the other hand, was utterly confused by her finger twirling and slightly flustered appearance.

"Well, _Dr. Grimes_ while we're having dinner she never has her phone near the table. That's probably why she didn't return your emails." I squinted at her smiling face and she chuckled. Actually chuckled while on the phone with Satan himself. And where did the Dr. Grimes come from? I just kept my mouth tightly sealed.

"Oh heavens no, she's not with Mike anymore. Oh, you didn't know?" Okay, that was it. Lines were drawn and they were cross. Quickly, I snatched the phone from my mother's hand.

I gathered my composure and greeted him with a bland tone. "Dr. Grimes, I'm sorry about that."

"Huh?" He hummed out over the phone seemingly distracted.

"You called for me?"

"Ah, yes. I wanted to go over some things with you before our flight." I was about to ask why he didn't use the email but I remembered my mother's earlier words. "I tried calling your number but your boyfriend kept answering?" I didn't want to say anything about Mike to him. As far as I was concerned my 'mother' already said enough.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you my number changed." Sensing I wasn't going to dish out any details about Mike and me not answering that number anymore he dropped it.

"Right, this year's seminar is a little different but from what I've heard we're going to be there a little over a week," I sighed inwardly. Just what I needed, spending more unnecessary time with Rick. "Also, I wanted to warn you in advance about the hotel arrangements. I tried to book a different room but I came up empty, if you want to stay elsewhere you should find something now." The last thing I needed was to be stuck in close quarters with the man. I might suffocate him in my sleep.

"Alright."

"Oh, and find something within the same block radius as my hotel." With those last curt words, he hung up. Why is it that almost everything he said sounded like a damn demand? Suddenly feeling tired I hung up the phone and met my mother's silent eyes. I knew she had something to say.

"What is it, mother?" She pierced her lips satisfied that I acknowledge her brooding.

"First, it was very impolite for you to snatch that phone away from me Michonne. Now, that was your boss? Dr. Grimes?" She questioned. I don't know why she even asked when she already knew the answer.

I nodded already knowing she had something else to say. "Well I'll be damned, with a voice like his I'm surprised he's not married. He has such a commanding way with words. I like that." I was thoroughly embarrassed but glad no one else was here to hear what she just said.

"Well, he's single and it doesn't look like he'll marry anyone." Honestly, I'd feel sorry for anyone who ends up with him if that ever happens.

My mother touched her neck and brushed the bangs away from her face. "How old did you say he was again?" She cannot be serious! The last thing I need is for her to be lusting after my boss whose decades younger than her I might add.

I held back a choke and intentionally blurted, "He's gay!" Her head reared back as if someone slapped her. She shook her head furiously and looked at me like I was daft.

"Oh, honey I know a straight man when I see it. Or in this case, hear them." I didn't want to get into details about how wrong she was. I was tired and I had an early flight to catch. Ignoring her comment I kissed her goodnight after telling her I was turning in for the night. But I couldn't help but feel I had forgotten something.


	2. Chapter 2

_Some of the reviews had me laughing my head off. Keep em coming, your humor is better than mines. For part 3, give at least a week to update this._

Long flights can disrupt anyone's sleep routine. Especially when I had to wake up two hours ahead of my regular alarm clock just to catch an early morning flight. A flight I nearly missed. In my haste, I left my tablet home and my second suitcase. By the time I checked in my luggage and realized one was missing it was already too late. I knew I looked run down but I was just glad I didn't have any hair to worry about.

After running through the airport and catching a taxi on luck alone I gave him the address to Dr. Grimes's hotel. I read the email labeled crucial, and it instructed me to head straight to him. Somewhere deep in the back of my mind, I heard myself saying "take your time miss. Take your sweet time, don't rush, you'll be done with him after this trip. Make him suffer." I wanted desperately to follow those words but dear god my body wouldn't allow it. I was on autopilot when I arrived at 'The Grants' hotel. I step out of the Taxi and tried to smooth the ruffles out my dress. I really should've ironed the night before. Thankfully, my driver helped me with my carryon bag and I tipped him for his kindness. It wasn't as if the bag was heavy.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and went over to the lobby. His last email stated that he'd wait for me in the lobby at seven a.m. Well, it was seven a.m. and the man was nowhere to be seen. Instead of twiddling my thumbs I busied myself with brochures until a bus-boy approached me.

"Good morning miss. Do you need my assistance with anything? Are you finding everything alright?" He fired off happily. I gave him a once over to take in his features. He looked clean and put together. I shook my head, for a five-star hotel, they'd only want the best working for them. They'd want absolute perfection and no mistakes.

I looked down at the breast of his gray vest to his name tag. Glenn Rhee. The name suited his appearance.

"Thank you, but I'm not staying here." After I said those words I realized I didn't have anywhere to stay. Shit!

"Oh." He said surprised. "Then you're staying at a friend's?" He questioned.

"Actually, I have to find a hotel after I leave here." Why did my life always decide to take negative routes? For once I'd like some happiness.

Glenn made a face. "You're not going to be able to find anywhere to stay. I'm positive this hotel is booked out as well as the other ones. It's always hectic and packed with the suits this time of year."

"Suits?" I asked quizzically.

"Yeah, businessmen. They crawl all over the place. They're kind of assholes but they tip well." Just my luck. No doubt everyone in the city was only here for conferences, meetings and seminars.

"You sure there isn't any hotel or motel available in the area?" I was beginning to get anxious. It was my job to make sure I had a place to lay my head during this trip. I couldn't even blame Rick for that. Well, now that I thought about it I could blame him. He was the one who made me fly here after all.

Glenn shook his head sadly. "I wish. Some people snatched the last few spots here since everywhere else was booked out. That was last night."

I couldn't help my head from falling down into my hands. No, I wasn't crying. I was just beyond irritated and lost at where to go from here. The last thing I needed was to be on the street with the bums watching me get comfortable in discarded cardboard boxes.

Glenn hesitantly rests his hand on my shoulder in an act of comfort. Admittedly I needed that, it made my worries disappear for a moment. He sat down next to me but faced forward.

"Look, I know this might sound weird and make me look bad but I swear all my intents are good." I frowned, please don't be a pimp or a pervert. I already had the little angelic image of Glenn Rhee 'the busboy' in my head.

He continued, "My wife and I live around this area in a high rise apartment we have a son and we wouldn't mind the extra cash if you'd just stay with us." I was a bit skeptical, he and his wife could be some sort of sadistic swinger murders. His eyes read my face and he quickly pulled out his phone and showed me some adorable pictures of his family.

"They're beautiful," I admitted. I imagined they were the definition of happiness.

Glenn smiled and pointed at the women in the photo beside him. "That's my wife, Maggie. And my son Hershel Junior. She's a nurse and farms in her spare time but with the city we're living in it's not enough. I work part-time at a pizza joint but sometimes we let folks crash in the guest room for the extra money. It's a nice spot." He explained. "And you look like a decent person so my wife wouldn't mind." Just as I was about to accept his offer having no other option. Rick showed up with a scowl on his face. He looked livid. He shouldn't be because _he_ was late. He eyed Glenn down with a glare causing him to jerk his hand away from my shoulder.

"Can I help you sir?" Glenn asked but Rick just ignored him directing his attention to me.

"Why are you late?" He folded his arms across his blue button down dress shirt. My blood started to boil. Why was _I_ late? I fought to keep some peace in me. I wouldn't let the real Michonne out just yet.

"I was sitting here for thirty minutes Dr. Grimes. You told me to be here for seven a.m. I was here for seven a.m. but you _weren't_."

His lips curled downward. "I didn't tell you seven, I said six thirty." He did not. He didn't just say that. I dug through my purse like a mad woman to pull out my phone. I dug and dug but I came up short. While I was fiddling with my dress I must've left it in the cab. Could this day get any worse?

Glenn decided to aid me. "Maybe you forgot you told her seven." He supplied. I didn't want Glenn to be insulted but it wasn't like I could've stitched Rick's mouth shut.

"Why are you still here? I don't need your help." I could handle his dismissive moody attitude but Glenn didn't deserve it. I don't care if he fires me. The whole point of this trip was to treat him the way he treated me then quit.

"Don't talk to him that way. How was I suppose to make it here for six thirty if my flight landed six?" I knew I sounded snappy and frustrated. Just like he sounded most days. Rick's head reared back at my tone and I felt a rush of adrenaline. I just snapped at him and he hasn't fired me yet. I couldn't wait to call Sasha. But I didn't have a phone. I cleared my throat because apparently, Dr. Grimes was still in shock. If this was his reaction now, imagine when I told him to go 'fuck himself' when I quit. "Glenn was helping me with my sleeping arrangements." That seemed to snap him out of the trance he fell in.

His eyes darted between the two of us and he stuffed his hands in his black slacks. "You found a room here?"

"No, but I'll be staying elsewhere. Now, what was this email about?" He frowned at me. Undoubtedly, wondering if I lost my mind. But the constant jerk of his eyes between me and Glenn told me he figured out exactly where I was staying. Apparently, it pissed him off more than my tone.

"On second thought, Mr. Rhee take her bags to room 78c. She'll be staying with me." He snapped causing Glenn to dash for my bag then to the elevator. My eyes bugged. God had a cruel sense of humor. I was not staying with him.

"I am not staying with you. Now call him back." I demanded. But he ignored me.

"I have a meeting at two but before that, I need to find a barber." He mentioned pulling out his phone. Really, it was too early for this. I was tired of this man. I didn't even think I could work for him on this trip. "I also need you to call Lori to make sure she's handling some of my patients." I don't know why but my eyes started to water. I couldn't do this. I left my suitcase, lost one of the most important things for my job, my phone and he didn't give a damn. I was a working robot to him.

"Dr. Grimes?" I said trying to get his attention.

"I almost forgot, get me the schedules for all the seminars I have to attend if I already know it I don't need it." His finger was scrolling deftly over the small screen.

"I quit." I said, but he didn't hear or he didn't care.

"You know if you did what I said and wasn't crying over Mike cheating on you, you wouldn't have to stay with me." Honestly, I didn't want the six hundred I got from him weekly. We were in public but I was fed up, furious and losing my cool. All the anger I suppressed was starting to over flow. When my hand rose up and came across his face forcefully I didn't stop it. I didn't regret it either. If I wasn't so fucking mad I would've laughed at his expression.

He was completely and utterly dumbfounded. He touched the red print on his cheek hesitantly as if him getting smacked was unrealistic. With wide eyes, he stared at me and I held my head high.

"I said I quit!." I was going to stop there but I felt like a lecture was needed. A lecture in front of all the eyes that were drawn to our scene. "All this time you treated me like shit. I did my best _Rick_ I really did. But every small mistake I make you find time to ridicule me. I did so much shit for you that wasn't in my job description. I pressed your damn clothes, got your coffee and even fed your cat. The cat that you treat better than your fucking assistant." The eyes of our audience widened. But I didn't care, I needed this. "I gave you so much of my time," I was breathless and I didn't realize tears were now falling freely. "So much time that it destroyed my relationship with Mike. The relationship you take every second of your time to insult me for. By the way, what is your problem with me and Mike? Never mind I don't care."

It felt good. So good to express myself, to tell him off. So good to slap him. I know if I told my momma what I did she'd rejoice. Or maybe chide me for calling Rick out. I wasn't sure where her loyalties lied in this situation. I needed my bag and a flight back home stat. I left Rick standing there like a fish and went to the counter with a little sway in my hips. Quickly, I swiped away my tears and beamed at the woman at the front desk. Her eyes were pleased with my little show. She leaned in closer.

"I wish I had the balls to do what you did." I smiled at the unexpected compliment. "How can I help you?"

"I was just wondering if you can look up any flights leaving this area within the next three hours." After hitting a few keys she looked back up at me with a sympathetic expression. I couldn't enjoy one win without a damper huh.

"I'm sorry, but most of the flights are booked out. But if you have a thousand dollars you can make the flight." A ping sounded from the computer and she glanced down at it. Wincing she looked back at me. "Make that two thousand." I didn't have two grand and I'm sure it was written all over my face.

I felt heat against my back. It made my nerve endings stand but I didn't bother turning around to acknowledge it. I already knew who it was.

"Michonne?" His voice was gruff but that demanding tone was still there.

"I don't have two grand but could you look up any other hotel vacancies? Maybe they'll accept last minute bookings." She glared over my shoulder but nodded at my request.

"Michonne?" His voice sounded pleading. But I ignored it. The lady at the desk shook her head after looking at her computer. I sighed and turned around. Rick still wore my hand print on his cheek. Pink ridges formed where my palm landed. I wasn't a violent person. Admittedly, I felt bad for leaving a mark but not for slapping him. He deserved it.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips but his eyes sought mine out. I didn't need to explain my outburst to him if that's what he's looking for. I crossed my arms and brushed past him not waiting for him to speak. I needed my bag and hopefully Glenn was still lingering around.

Rick followed me into the elevator. I noticed his hands were buried deep in his slacks. Why was he following me after I embarrassed him? Only he knew the answer to that.

"Michonne."

"What Rick?" I snapped.

His scowl told me everything I needed to know. "I'd appreciate if you showed me a little respect."

This was just lovely. "You must know you have to give respect to get it. Did you not hear that I quit earlier or do I need to repeat myself?" When the doors were closed I realized I didn't know the floor his room was on. He wordlessly pressed a button and stood back. He stayed silent until the elevator stopped and he stepped into the hall. I only followed because I had no idea where I was going. He pulled out a keycard and ushered me inside. That's where I met my mustard carry on in the middle of the floor. I breathed a sigh of relief. I just had to pick it up and leave.

"We should talk about what happened." He drawled out. After getting my bag I turned and realized he was blocking the only exit besides the window. We were eight floors up. I hated him but not that much.

"What's left to talk about? I insulted you and quit. I know you're not going to write me a reasonable recommendation letter but I don't care because you deserved it. Now move." He kept blocking my path.

I noticed his chest expand sucking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Michonne." Huh? Maybe I didn't hear that right.

"Excuse you?"

"I said I was sorry. I apologize for the way I've treated you. I didn't mean- I didn't know you felt that way." He didn't know? Even his damn cat knew.

"Why do you not like me Rick? I know you're my boss but to treat me like…shit? I get it, you prefer men to women but that doesn't give you the right to be a snappy asshole."

"Excuse me?" He asked with an incredulous expression.

"I said you didn't have to treat me the way you did-" He cut me off waving his back. His face was sour.

"What did you say after that?" I knew what he meant

"I knew for a while that you were gay," His eyes bugged out but he quickly shook it off pinching the bridge of his nose. "Quite frankly I don't care. Can I leave now?"

"Michonne just please, sit down I'm begging you. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I really am and I can explain that." What needed to be explained? How can someone explain assholery? That was actually the only reason I sat down on that grey suave couch.

He released a heavy sigh and fell on the couch next to me. My brows shot up urging him to explain.

"I don't know how much I can apologize before you decide to forgive me but I- I need you here as my assistant."

"I'm not working for you anymore Rick. And you can apologize by typing me a decent recommendation letter." I felt empowered. I knew he was going to do it. He didn't have a choice.

"Michonne-"

"I said what I had to say." He nodded and looked away before turning back to me the intensity in those blue eyes startled me and made me weak.

"Everything I said about you and Mike, please accept my apology for those remarks. It was rude and unprofessional." Well, look who caught sense. It only took a few years and me quitting to get to this point.

"I'm not going to hold anything against you Rick." I noticed every time I used his name he tensed up. "We'll start fresh. I'm a woman who knows how to leave the past in the past."

His hands rubbed the back of his neck and he nodded.

"Hearing you say all those things downstairs… I hope we can move on from this. As a peace offering, I'd like to offer you some wine. I believe both of us need it." Any form of alcohol sounded amazing. Maybe it was the fact that I was currently unemployed or the fact that Mike cheated on me but I didn't think twice when he brought back the bottle along with two glasses. It looked and tasted expensive. I knew enough about Rick Grime's to know that this wouldn't hurt his pocket. It wasn't a good idea to drink this early or for me to drink period. Especially after I skipped breakfast but all the consequences slipped away after our third glass. We were both on our fourth glasses and I lost track of time. After hearing Rick giggle for the first time I knew we were drunk.

I took another big gulp of the tangy flavor and savored it even though I was too drunk to taste the thing anymore. How much alcohol was in this?

"You know how you ca-called me a prick?" Rick slurred drinking more wine from his glass.

I coughed, swaying a little. "I did not call you a bastard."

"I said prick!"

"Where?" I perked up at the mention of a prick. I needed some in my life. At this moment I eyed Rick's thick thighs in those black slacks. I smiled thinking about how sexy he was. Sooooo sexy.

"You look so delicious Michonne." He bit his lip tilting his head at me.

"And your soo gay." I slapped his solid chest and he caught my hand.

"I'm not gay. I love pussy, and I think I'm in love with you." Even in my drunkenness, my heart stopped. Unfortunately, drunken Michonne didn't make rational and decent decisions. He pulled my hand and tugged me so I landed against his chest.

"If you love me we should elope and have little babies." Rick nodded away as I inhaled his manly scent. I've never been this close to him before. He felt amazing, so comfortable.

"I know this place down the street. We should do it." He was nodding aggressively now, it seemed like his mission to get us married. His hands roamed all over his legs until he pulls a foreign blurry object and started speaking into it.

"Is that the magic conch shell?" I questioned and rubbed my hands all over his chest. I felt every ridge beneath his shirt and it made my panties wet. I clenched my thighs and started squirming around.

"Mike cheated on me with some hoe. I feel terrible because I don't miss him." What was I saying?

"Mike is an asshole. I'd love you until I die." So was he but this Rick was so romantic, I wanted to kiss those lips and lick his neck like some vampire. But he dragged me up against him and carried me out the suite.

I continued to blabber my business with Mike. "He was cheating on me. You were right. He was having sex with another woman in our bed." He kept his arms wrapped tightly around me while I blubbered my dirty secrets.

"I always thought you were sexy for an old guy. I dreamed about you just closing the door in your office and spanking me for being bad." My hand traveled along his hard thigh and it contracted beneath my palm. We were already in the lobby and the staff was staring at us weirdly. I didn't care though, Rick loved me and I was finally getting the Mrs. Title. We both stumbled to the front door and I struggled trying to push it open. Thankfully my strong man had it under control.

"How are you so strong? You have abs too. My husband has abs!" I shouted and Rick chuckled at me. He waved at a car and threw me in the back seat first before following behind.

"Head to Royal Avenue." Rick says and the driver eyed him skeptically.

"You sure you want to do that sir?" He asked examining us through the rear view mirror.

"He was a butthole butt I forgave him. Now am going to be his Mistress." I told the driver and wrapped my arms around Rick's neck. He mumbled something I didn't understand but the car started moving.

I felt Rick's hands engulf my waist, hoisting me up so I was now straddling him. Closing my eyes I leaned my head against his for head and peered into those blue eyes. I saw so much emotion in them, lust, admiration and love. It was fucking confusing, all this coming from the man that made my work life hell. I scowled at him. I needed some sort of payback besides telling him off. But my inebriated brain couldn't conjure up anything that wasn't sexual. I unconsciously started to ground myself against Rick's hard arousal but the cab jolted suddenly knocking me off balance. A giggle erupted from my lips, Rick gave me a sly smirk.

"That's a sign." He said. I watched as his hand inched closer to my thigh. Now I regretted wearing such a long dress. I wanted to feel the heat from his palm gliding across my skin. I bit down hard on my bottom lip letting my tongue rove over it to soothe the ache. I could feel his eye's on me. Just watching me.

"What sign would that be?" My voice sounded husky and foreign even to my own ears. I was actually seducing my boss. Well, my former boss now soon to be husband. I bet Mike would love to hear that I was finally tying the knot. The cab came to a halt. And the driver spun around with a disgusted expression on his face.

"You two gonna pay me or what?" He asked sticking his hand through the seats. Rick shook his head and dug in his wallet. He handed him some bills before helping me out the car.

"Thank you, maybe I'll give him a one-star rating when I find my phone."

"You're thinking of Uber. That was a taxi sweetheart." If he started calling me sweetheart when I first became his assistant he would've met me laying on his desk with my thighs shamelessly torn open. His voice was just filled with the right amount gruffness to make women melt. And I was melting in so many ways.

Reaching for my wrist he tugged me to a set of brown double doors. He pushed a button that buzzed and we were met with an older gentleman that gave us a warm smile.

"Ahh, welcome." He ushered us inside and I couldn't help but gasp at the interior. The walls were a beige color which filled me with a warm feeling much like the elderly man's smile. But the paint on the walls didn't have me in awe. It was the massive chandelier that dawned the high ceilings that were also adorned with paintings of medieval images. How Rick new about this place was beyond me, but it was truly beautiful. I glanced down at my feet and even the tiles were glistening.

Rick's hand was clasped tightly around mine as the older man led us to a small coat room with another door inside. He turned toward Rick with a look of familiarity.

"What can I do for you today?" The man glanced at our hands. "Are we jewelry shopping?" His expression was hopeful. Maybe hoping that we were doing just that.

Rick shook his head. "No and yes. We actually want to get married." My lips turned up in a smile.

The man's face turned stoic and he studied both of our faces. "Rick, you're drunk." He stated.

"It's fine Antonio. Do this for us, please. I'll pay any fees for the inconvenience." We all stood around in the small room. The heat from the enclosed space made me sweat a bit. My mind was running with questions. How does he know Rick? Were they lovers? Was Rick into older men?! I tried to blink away the images and 'Antonio' turned and looked at me with concern.

"Are you okay? I know this is a tight space but I need to know if you're okay with this before we head in." Sadly, I was drunk so I was okay with anything. Almost anything. I nodded and squeezed Rick's hand in mine. Antonio gave me another look before opening the tinted door behind him.

Rows and lines of diamonds greeted us. It was almost blinding, I didn't know a lot about diamonds and gold but I knew everything in here was at least three years pay.

Antonio waved his hand around the room and gave us a smile. "I'm assuming you don't have rings and because you are both clearly drunk. I'd go with just gold or silver bands-"

Rick shook his head cutting him off. "I want a ring for her and the silver bands. Let her pick." Letting go of my hand, his arm circled my waist nudging me in the direction or a glass case. The voice of reason within me told me I shouldn't let the man spend all this money on me, I shouldn't let him marry me and sure as hell shouldn't lead him on. I should stop and run out this building straight onto the next flight back home. But I didn't, I peered into the glass case and leaned into Rick's embrace.

I chose something elegant. It drew my attention the moment my eyes went across it. It wasn't excessive nor was it plain. It had color and enough diamonds to fill posh women with envy. It was me and I loved it.

I pointed to the ring and Antonio gave me a look of approval. "It seems like your sober enough to make such a suitable choice. It'll look well on you." He said with a smile. But he was so wrong.

I turned toward Rick whose eyes were glazed over just staring as Antonio slipped the ring on my finger. This was just fun for us right? But his expression just made my heart melt. "It looks perfect." I whispered more to myself as I held my hand up to examine the ring.

The stubble from Rick's beard prickled the skin on my shoulder as he leaned over to see my pick. I could feel the hint of a genuine smile. "It looks beautiful, especially on you." Where had this side of Rick been all my life?

Antonio clapped his hands. "Now let's get this over with. I have a wedding I need to catch a flight for. And I wouldn't want to miss the sight and beauty of Alaska." He said wistfully while ushering us out the room. Rick swayed a bit but we were as sturdy and rigid as any other drunken person walking a straight line. We were back where we started from and no matter how many times I see it, the place still had me in awe.

We took a few more wobbly steps until we stopped before a small pulpit. Suddenly a chuckle erupted from Rick and I started laughing despite not catching the joke. Soon we were both leaning on each other doubling over in laughter. It didn't even matter that I didn't know what made me laugh so hard that tears peaked the corners of my eyes.

Antonio scowled at us and grabbed a bible and some papers. "I have your marriage license right here after the vows ill have you both sign it." He side eyed us. "That is assuming you can lift the pen." He continued. "I'll need identification from you both before that. Now let's get started."

My eyes were locked on Rick's face. He still hadn't calmed down after our fit of laughter. I could see the traces of humor in his eyes. It made him look younger, happy even. I liked seeing him happy. I wasn't paying attention to anything Antonio said beside us but when it was time to say I do Rick grabbed my hand. All traces of humor left his expression, only to be replaced with a look of longing, contentment and lust. And it nearly made my knees buckle but he was there to hold me up.

Sensing that we were a bit too drunk to repeat his exact words he spoke them for us. "Do you, Rick Grimes, take thee," he halted looking at me for answers"

"Michonne Guston." Rick supplied,

"Take Michonne Guston, to be your wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part, according to God's holy ordinance?" He pulled a ring from the crease of his bible and handed it to Rick.

Taking my hand in his he gave me a heartwarming smile before sliding it on my finger. "I do."

Antonio glanced at his silver vintage watch then back at me. "You heard what I told him right? If you did just say I do." He gave me the ring, the cold silver felt hot in my hand. Rick offered me his left hand and I eagerly slid it on his finger.

I opened my mouth and whispered "I do."


	3. Chapter 3

thank you all for showing the fic some love. yall reviews bless my soul, yall cant see it but I'm always smiling when I read it, except when someone calls me an asshole. lol just kidding that never happened, at least not yet. Much love.

The pain knocking my skull was excruciating. And the minute I tried to pry my eyes open it only made things worse. What did I do? The only logical explanation was alcohol. By no means was I a drinker. I was a terrible drunk and couldn't hold anything but a half glass of wine. The question 'what did I do?' recited in my mind as I tried to move my limbs but felt truly sore and worn out.

I tried to recall anything that might have happened yesterday. Like me getting hit by a car. But it was blank. Everything was blank. What I did remember was getting on a flight, quitting my job and slapping Dr. Grimes. But that was it. My hand felt around the bed for medical tubes, but all my fingers touched were rumpled sheets. I must've found someplace to stay or was I with the busboy and his wife? I struggled trying to remember how I got in bed. But I came up short.

After summoning the strength to peel my eyes open I just stared blankly at the ceiling. I need to get a flight back home and hopefully a new phone. Sighing I moved my leg off the bed and froze. There's an ache between my legs, it was a delicious feeling but gave me an eerie vibe. I must've gotten my hands on a big vibrator. Because I knew for a fact even if I was drunk I wouldn't have slept with a stranger. But what if…

I pitched up off the bed and covered my mouth with my hand.

I did not sleep with busboy. I did not sleep with busboy. The more I repeated this, the better I felt but that didn't make the suspicion go away. I needed answers. I dragged myself out the bed and my feet hit the plush carpet. Glenn wasn't lying when he said they had a nice guestroom. And I was pretty sure he showed me how 'nice' it was. I mean damn, I had a limp when I made my way over to what looked to be a bathroom. Once inside my hands found the light switch. I felt terrible that I probably just destroyed something so beautiful but damn this bathroom was amazing. I went straight to the sink. Pushing my hand beneath the faucet, I closed my eyes as the warm water I collected splashed my face. I frowned when I felt something cool graze my cheek. Like cold metal. I pulled back and starred at my hands. In particular, my left hand. An orange and white diamond adorned my ring finger. Underneath it was a plane silver band. I laughed because I dint know what else to do. Maybe I treated myself and sold my soul just to buy this ring. I couldn't afford it and I didn't want to think about the possibilities and meaning behind them.

I glance up at my reflection in the mirror and frowned at my matted coils. Slowly, I was putting the pieces together. I couldn't have been at Glenn's if he never even came back to give me my bag. He just ran it to Dr. Grimes's room. I stiffened feeling my body respond to the thought of his name. A bolt of heat went straight to my mound. What was wrong with me? I focused on my reflection. The water I splashed on my face made its way down my bare chest. It didn't even dawn on me that I was stark naked until that moment. The last person I spoke to was Rick. It was possible that he had some idea of what happened. I was hesitant given that I slapped him but I needed to find out what happened. It was either call Rick or search for my mysterious millionaire lover.

Exiting the bathroom I went for the blinds and opened them. It was only then I really noticed how chaotic the bed was. The blanket was almost off the mattress and a few pillows must've landed on the other side of the bed. It was a huge bed so I wasn't craning my neck to find pillows. A cordless phone was cradled in its carrier on the bed side. Picking it up I dialed Rick's number. More than likely it was possible that he was at a conference. If he was then he wouldn't mind the interruption.

The phone started ringing and I heard a familiar ring tone erupt in the room. Moving the phone from my ear I listened for the tone again. It was low but it was there. I shook my head in denial and hung up the phone to dial the number again. Sure enough, I heard Rick's ringtone again. It was possible that I may have stolen his phone. So I went in search for it. The noise was coming from the other side of the bed. My heart pounded in my ears. I crossed the mattress slowly and peeked over the side of the bed.

"Shit!'' I exclaimed loudly and the naked body beneath the pillows groaned in pain. My heart began a furious pace and I just kneeled in the middle of the bed in shock. And if that wasn't bad enough everything from yesterday came crashing down on me. I slept with Rick. I married Rick! I could see Rick get up from the ground holding his head. His curls were wild. My fingers itched to rum my hand through them.

No matter how much I squeezed my eyes shut. The memory of last night wouldn't go away, neither would this newfound hunger I had for him. But we were both drunk. I hated the man and I couldn't stay married to him. He didn't even bother covering his half erect member. It was no wonder I was so sore. I winced. How did it even lead to this?

Rick starred at me with wide eye's, they looked closely at my face then went down to my breasts before heading to the junction between my thighs. I couldn't help the shiver that went down my spine. Quickly, I grabbed the blanket and covered myself.

"You're not gay!?" The words spilled from my mouth. If I remember yesterday correctly I knew he wasn't. He shook his head in response. So he remembered yesterday as well. How did I let this happen? I didn't even want to think about why I suggested this in the first place.

"The only rational thing to do is to get this annulled." I pulled the sheet closer to my chest and searched the room for my clothes. But the only thing I spotted was a pair of slacks belonging to Rick.

"I don't want this annulled." His words were confident. My eyes started blinking erratically. I really must've been losing my mind. This only had to be some sort of sick joke right?

"You're kidding right?" I stared up at him and regretted what I saw. His demeanor screamed that he was serious. I didn't know what to think of this. I only wanted my way right now, and that meant untying myself from Rick.

"Michonne, I'm serious."

"Why?" My voice was shaking. I didn't want a husband that made me miserable. There never was an explanation for why I was treated that way.

Rick straightened his back and looked directly at me. "I can see that you hate me." He sighed scrubbing his stubble with his fingers nervously. Maybe it wasn't a good idea."

"Of course it wasn't! We were both drunk!" I shouted. How could he not see how this couldn't work? "Everything we said to each other last night was just words." Those loving words he whispered in my ear. Damn it I couldn't even think of yesterday without getting horny.

When he took a step closer to the bed I inched back. My body still craved him and if I wasn't careful he'd have me pinned to the bed with his head between my legs with no complaints from me. Just like last night. I shook my head. What was I thinking? I didn't have a job, I was married to my former boss but soon to be boss because I needed that job back to move out the state away from said boss.

Rick noticed my distance and said. "We'll have it annulled but it's going to take at least seven months."

My head reared back. "Seven months? But we were intoxicated, I was under the impression they did it faster in our situation." On their own accord

"This state won't grant an annulment until the seventh month Michonne." He stated. I see he was back to his old self again. On its own accord, my eyes went straight to the length below his waist. And I just knew deep down we were never going to be the same. I couldn't even look at him without my mind drifting to how he could make my body feel. In short, I was screwed.

One thing was certain, I needed my job back. I didn't think this whole ordeal through. I quit but I had practically nothing to fall back on. I could get a job elsewhere but honestly who's going to pay me as much? Seven months was long enough for me to save enough money and leave Mom to her own devices. And now that he was my _husband_ he had no choice but to play nice.

Again, I started looking around the room for my clothes. I couldn't sit naked in front of him and asked for my job back. I mean he'd give it to me if I did, but I did slap him. I'd work for him for the remainder of our stay but this couldn't happen again. _We_ couldn't happen. I just had to make sure my traitorous body would see to it.

Whenever we got back I was most definitely not telling my mother I was married to Rick. Without a doubt, I knew she'd side with him. Sighing heavily, I slumped further into the mattress I was hungry but the thought of food made my stomach roll with nausea.

"Fine, I can wait but Rick this," I motioned between us, "Stays with us. You're still single and so am I." His knees leaned forward brushing against the bed and I fought tooth and nail to keep my eyes on his face. I could already see he was going to make this difficult for me.

He nodded but the words that came out his mouth were a contradiction. "I'm married and you are too. And I expect it to remain that way until we get this annulled. I'm giving you what you want."

"You can't expect for me to stay loyal to you when this marriage was a mistake." The minute those last words left my mouth, he winced. Besides, I knew if I wasn't giving it to him he'll just get it elsewhere. I learned that the hard way.

"Let me make myself clear. You're my wife, and until we get this annulled I'll treat you as such." He flashed me look that was filled with dark promise. I knew if I looked away my eyes would just go downward. "Michonne, if see you with another man ill kill him." And I laughed, laughed until the look on his face told me he was serious.

"So not only are you an asshole but a possessive one too? This is just amazing." My sarcastic remark made him sigh. That's right Rick, he was learning that I was a hand full. He turned around before stalking to his pants. When he dug in his pocket, he pulled out his phone and frowned.

"I can't remember if I had a meeting today. I missed everything yesterday." He gave me a pointed look.

"Well sounds like you need your schedule and a new assistant."

He scowled at me. "You _were_ my assistant. You were actually the best assistant I had. But of course, you already knew that."

Actually, I didn't. Maybe if he was this vocal about his satisfaction with my performance instead of my business with Mike, I wouldn't be an unemployed married woman right now. Luckily for me, that could easily be remedied.

"If you really want me back I'll accept but only if you agree to my terms." I had this evil plan in my head. By now it wasn't hard to figure out he'd do almost anything for me. Why? I didn't know. But I could use this. It was wrong, I know but I needed something out of this.

Suspicion was written all over his face but he still looked interested in what I had to say. He motioned for me to go on.

"Don't hassle me over petty mistakes, especially those I have no control over. I'd also like a raise for anytime you ask me to feed your cat or do anything that's not part of this job. Also, I'd appreciate it if you treat me like an actual person while we work".

"Michonne-" He started but I cut him off.

"Those are my terms, Rick." I could tell he had something to say and it bothered him that I cut him off. Good, now he knew how it felt to be interrupted. I was probably doing more than I should but when he agreed to this I'll stop my petty antics.

"Fine." He conceded. This is what self-empowerment felt like? I'd feel better if I had clothes on. I made a mental list of things that needed to be done. First and foremost I needed to find another hotel, and then I just had to ensure Rick had everything he needed for the rest of the week. After this trip, it was smooth sailing back to work knowing Rick wouldn't be an ass to me anymore. I smiled at the thought.

After hearing a faint shuffle of fabric I looked in Rick's direction. My eyes were caught up looking at his tousled hair as his fingers worked on buttoning his pants. He was beautiful; he didn't have those model features women always chased after. No, he was all man, a man that had impeccable taste in clothing. And I was here all these years thinking he was pinning for men. He looked up and caught my eyes.

He frowned. "You say 'this' can't continue but you look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" I retorted dumbly.

"Like you want me to fuck you." My face was burning and just hearing him say those words made my nipples betray me. I expected nothing less though; he always did say what was on his mind.

Instead of waiting for my response he continued. "I'm heading to the barber by the time I'm back I assume you'll have everything in place." He was looking over my head.

"I will." I assured. When he left I was able to take a deep breathe. The magnitude of our situation didn't even hit me until I sat in the middle of his bed with just sheets clinging to my skin. We had sex, of course I acknowledged this earlier but there were still some unclear bits. I couldn't even recall if we used a condom. Of course I was on the pill but that never protected anyone from the ugly side of sex.

I needed to think harder to remember everything.

I opened my mouth to whisper "I do."

Antonio muttered something under his breath and turned to Rick. "By the power that is invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride and vice versa." I tilted my head up to look at Rick. He wasn't much taller than me but the height difference between us was noticeable. I stared at every inch of his face. His frown lines, the small crease on his forehead, the smile he wore looking at me. I absorbed everything my drunken mind allowed me to. He was perfect. It was almost painful how attractive I found him. I held my breath, when he started to lean in, mouth parted he lowered his lips to mine. The kiss was so soft and unhurried until his to tongue slipped pass the seam of my lips. Our kiss deepened.

His tongue delved into my mouth the minute I parted my lips, tasting and exploring every part of me like it was his right. And I felt that kiss. Oh, god, I felt it. I didn't realize I was moaning against his mouth until Antonio started coughing loudly.

"I said to kiss, not maul each other's faces off." He frowned and started to lead us over to the door. "I don't have time to have you sit down and play footsie when you sign this license." He handed Rick a pen and held some papers against the door. "Press against the door and sign here, here and here." His eyes darted to mine for a quick second. "But of course you already knew where to sign. So this is more for her."

Rick gave him a warning glare. I didn't know what it was about but quite frankly I was still frazzled and shacked to my core our kiss. After scribbling his unreadable signature on a few pages he gave me the pen. But not without letting his fingers graze mine. The pen almost felt too heavy for me to lift. Rick bit his lip, his expression patient, loving and everything I want to see in my _husband's_ eyes. So I didn't hesitate writing my name on those papers.

"Good, Rick I'll mail you your license but for now I have somewhere else to be." He took the paper and pushed us out onto the sidewalk. I laughed and Rick reached out to grab my hand. "I can't believe this is happening." He muttered to himself but I heard every word. I couldn't believe it either.

Despite his line of work, his hands didn't feel as soft as I thought it would be. My thumb ran of the rough patches of his palm. His gaze landed on me and I just wanted to lick the side of his neck. I wondered if he'd allow it.

"I'm thinking we should head back." He said running his eyes from my eyes to my swollen lips. I nodded in agreement. For the next ten minutes, we hailed down a cab and laughed every time one drove straight pass us. When we finally managed to snatch a cab an older lady smiled at us wistfully after realizing we were drunk during daylight. She said something about living your life but it turned out she just needed a cab. We gave it to her but we were able to catch another one that drove us back to the hotel.

By the time we waltzed through the lobby and into the elevator our steps were less clumsy but we still bumped into the walls on our way to the door. As soon as the door opened, I kicked off my shoes and headed straight for the wine stand. It was a bad idea, drinking more alcohol after I already wobbled all over the place earlier was never a good idea. But this was a special occasion.

He eyed the bottle in my hand and frowned as I struggle with the cork. "Drinking more alcohol isn't a good idea."

My fingers were getting saw as I tried to pull the brown seal from the mouth of the bottle. "This is for us and our marriage. I can handle more alcohol Rick." That was a lie and the grim look on his face told me he knew I was full of shit. But he still brought over the cork screw. The bottle opened with a loud pop. I managed to get a clean glass and poured a steady stream of white liquid into it. After surpassing the half glass limit he moved the bottle away.

I held the glass high between us. "This toast is for me and you. It seemed like yesterday you made my life suck." The smile he had on his face fell away, replace with a look of regret. I leaned into his chest wrapping my free hand around his waist. "Now I think this is the best thing I ever did in a long time." I took a long sip from the glass in my hand and winced as soon as the fumes hit my throat. He took the cup from my hand after I went in for another sip. After taking a long swallow, he shook his head rest the glass down.

He pulled me closer to him. My body molding against his form. I was surrounded by the feel of him, his smell, his- oh! My thoughts stopped when his hand snaked down the length of my back and squeezed my ass. He smirked when I released an audible gasp.

"I always thought you were teasing me when you wore tight dresses." He admitted as his hand joined the next. "And all this time you thought I was gay. If only you could've heard my thoughts." His thumbs needed the flesh of my hips, pushing me closer the hardness in his slacks. I squeezed my thighs together, toes curling into the carpet. My mind was void of everything besides the feel of his hands on me. I didn't know what to do with my hands so I grabbed his shirt.

Those eyes, they showed me everything I wanted to know. They were filled with heat and desire. Once again he covers my lips with his. The kiss started off soft then turned hungry. I fought to keep standing after his teeth nipped my lip. He tried to pull away but I latched onto his lips. His responding groan sent shivers down my spine. I wanted his mouth, his touch, his mind I wanted everything. I broke the kissed and pulled back panting.

"Bedroom." I only panted out one word but it was all I needed to say. He hesitated. What was there to hesitate about? He had my own wetness seeping down my thighs and he's hesitating?

"Michonne, we're not having sex." I scowled at him. I felt like a spoiled girl who's been told no for the first time.

"Why not?" I said stubbornly.

"We're both drunk. As much as I want to I don't want you to regret this in the morning." Apparently, he wasn't drunk enough to be denying me.

"I won't regret this." I said firmly. He made an unconvincing hum. Did I have to beg to get some sex from my husband? Right now I wasn't above sinking to my knees and begging. I started to unbutton his shirt, I looked at him to see if he'd stop me but he just smiled. If that wasn't green light then I don't know what was. I would've ripped his shirt off if I didn't know he'd be pissed to see his buttons hit the floor. I smile when I reached the last button. Just as I suspected, for a man his age he was in shape. Not overly muscular but just enough to let me know he kept active.

My gaze ate everything up and so did my hands. They roamed every crook and cranny of his exposed body. I knew I said he was perfect but I think I needed to repeat myself.

"You're so beautiful," I said in awe. He pulled my hand away from him and led me to a door. I didn't know what was behind door number one but I hoped it was a big ass bed. Spinning me around so my back was pressed against his chest, he fingered the strap of my dress.

I placed a line of kisses on my shoulder and I was melting. "Take this off." He muttered snapping the strap of my dress against my skin. It stung but the pleasure behind it made me heady with desire. All too willingly I started to peel away the layer of clothing. He didn't wait for me to finish before his own hands dragged it over my waist.

He was still behind me when his fingers snagged the edge of my panties to peel them from my body. I was slick with need and by his choked growl he saw just how much I wanted him. I felt him stand up behind me.

I didn't know what I would do if he didn't do something besides stare at me. I couldn't wait. My hand reached out and grabbed the handle of the door. Pushing it open I was greeted with the bed I thought about. I didn't wait for him. I needed to take the edge off so I made my way to the bed knowing his gaze went straight to the sway of my naked hips.

The extra sip of alcohol made me fearless even though I felt safe with the man at the door. I let my hand glide across the covers before I fell back on it. If someone had told me yesterday that I'd be lying before my boss with my hands inching between my legs I'd scream running for the hills.

I kept my eyes locked on his. My knees were bent and I spread my thighs a little wider making damn sure he saw _everything._ I was shameless with my chase for pleasure. My heart was beating in my ears, but I smoothed my hands over my mound.

Wordlessly, I circled my clit in slow circles and his mouth fell open. He still had his pants on, and I could a visible ridge pressed against the zipper. My fingers slipped through my wets fold and I didn't hold back the moan on my lips. When his hand moved down to grip the length in his pants, i stroked myself letting my finger wander further, dipping inside before heading back up spreading the evidence along my folds.

"Jesus! You're a dangerous woman." I kept a strong pace between my legs as he came closer to the bed. His hands fingering the button of those damn pants. Why did he still have them on?

Through the haze of drunkenness, I could feel the build of pleasure rushing through me. At that moment I wanted nothing more than to have him in me. Pinning me down until my throat turned dry from screams.

I started grinning when he unbuttoned his pants. I was getting some and I couldn't be any happier. He took a step back and I heard the faint thump of shoes hitting the floor. My eyes flicked up in time to see his thumbs dragging his pants down his hips.

Oh. My. God. I was glad I drank more, on a normal day I'd run if I was in his bed. I nearly forgot the hand glued between my legs until he pulled my wet fingers from my core and bought them to his lips. My mouth fell open with a gasp. His gaze was locked with mine as his hand sneaked between my thighs to thumb my clit.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when his mouth sucked every trace of my wetness from my fingers. When my fingers fell from his lips I stared at them in amazement. I was shook. His passion and everything I felt was all knew, all too real. I didn't even know this type of passion was real. And now that knew it, I felt cheated, cheated for eight years.

"I can't believe this is happening." He muttered before leaning down to kiss me. This had to be the second time he said it. Honestly, I wasn't about to do anything like _think_ when his fingers kept working me over. He kissed my cheek and stared at me intensely.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to have you here," He added pressure to my nub and his thumb made broader circles. I reached for something to latch on. I grabbed a pillow but it was snatched from my hand and thrown off the bed. "If you want to hold something, hold me. Just me." I just focused on the heat emitting from his boy and feel of his thumb. He kissed my neck again before pressing his lips against my stomach. I mourned the feel of his thumb but all was forgotten when his hands slipped beneath my ass, dragging me to the edge of the bed.

Dropping to his knees, his lips brushed the inside of my thighs, his stubble scratching me when he leaned his head against them. Through hooded, I watch as he lazily massaged my thighs. I moaned lifting my hips silently urging him to give me what I really wanted. He lifted one leg over his shoulder then bent his head. His tongue delved into my fold licking p any trace of arousal. I moaned loudly, unconsciously squirming away from the pleasure his mouth gave me.

He gripped my hips and pushed me firmly against the mattress. I was sure the covers were done for with all my movement. The only think I seemed capable of doing was moaning out his name and tugging his hair. I'm pretty sure I pulled out a few strands but he didn't object to it.

I moved my hips against his face shamelessly when he pulled my clit into his mouth.

"Ahhhh, Rick!" I moaned loudly. I couldn't keep the latch on my lips when he slid a thick digit inside me. My legs jerked when his fingers slid over a delicious spot. He noticed my reaction and did it again. This time adding another finger. Was he trying to kill me? My head fell back against the bed. An overwhelming amount of pressured continued to build as his laved at my clit and his fingers kept a steady pace on that rough patch that made me shiver. I couldn't handle it, soon my body started to tremor. I saw stars in the back of my eyelids as an orgasm was ripped from me. Instinctively my legs snapped shut, but Rick continued not letting up even through my orgasm. I tried to drag him up, but he wasn't budging. He didn't stop until he dragged every tremor from my body.

Slowly, he made his way back my body only stopping to give my hard deserted nipples some special attention. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my heels digging into his ass trying to drag him closer.

"Michonne." He groaned out, his hand peeling my legs from his waist. "We're not having sex." He said sternly.

I groan feeling cheated. I started rubbing his shoulders when he buried his nose in my neck. "At least let my taste you." I murmur, fingers still sliding through his hair. It was his turn to groan, but it sounded more like a painful grunt.

"As much as I'd like that you're still a bit too drunk." He was right; I might get too excited and snap my jaw shut at the wrong time.

"So you're just going stay there and suffer?" He chuckled.

"I think I'm old enough to handle myself." He threw another pillow off the bed and I gave him a questioning look. "They feel terrible." He explained. This was a side of Rick I could fall in love with. He wouldn't even have to try. I'd just fall head first.

I slapped my hand against my face. At least I could remember where my dress was. And it turned out we didn't have sex, so I suppose I shouldn't dwell on that. I got up and search for my bag. I knew one thing was becoming clear. I was truly and utterly screwed. I screwed myself with that promise ' _this can't happen again_.' If I knew anything at all about Rick, he wasn't going to let me slip away this easily. It was just in his nature. It was ridiculous but I didn't even know if I could prevent myself from falling for him. I had so many questions about last night, about what he said to me, the way he treated me. If I let 'us' happen I was done for, deep down I knew he'd wreck me. I just had one job. All I needed to do push him away, keep him at arm's length. Honestly, I don't think I could handle Rick Grimes when he wasn't an ass.


	4. Chapter 4

First off I want to thank my brain for working overtime, everyone at tellittothedead for the love and support and everyone that leave reviews on this story. I read them and love them.

It didn't take long for me to find out there was an extra bedroom. And it took even less time for me to find my bag and migrate to the other room. After taking a shower I settled down and opened my laptop. I didn't need to follow Rick around like a puppy to all his events but I had to make sure he was there on time. I had to do all this while avoiding him. That meant communication with limited communication, if that made any sense.

For the next hour I busied myself with work, I read emails, replied to them and ensured all of Rick's patients knew when he was returning. It was like this for rest of the week. I didn't see him when he came back from the barber and I didn't see him now that we were leaving. As to how I managed to get work done ignoring and ducking my boss? It was simple, Email. The only time I left the room was when I knew he was gone. I was able to get enough food just before he came back.

It might've been a childish tactic but what else was I supposed to do? So when I packed my things and finally climbed out of my hole, I was genuinely shocked to see him sitting on the couch. He had his suitcase just lying on the floor beside him.

I sighed. I knew it wasn't going to be easy, I knew it. I held my mustard bag against my chest. The color always filled me with comfort. It reminded me of those days I drew stick figures with myself and future husband and a big two-story house behind us. Of course, at the time I didn't know it was going to be my boss.

"What- Why are you still here?" I asked genuinely curious. I knew he already missed his flight. And mine wasn't for another hour.

His mouth fell flat and he just stared at me in silence for a full minute before responding. "You're avoiding me." Oh, really? I wonder what gave me away.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Michonne-"

"Do you actually ever _answer_ my questions?" I wasn't the only one dodging, he kept avoiding my questions. If I recalled correctly he never told me why he was such an ass. He never explained himself.

"I was waiting for you. I gave you a week. I let everything with the emails slide but you don't really think you'll avoid me forever?" Like I said, I knew he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"Well, waiting for me caused you to miss a flight." He ran a hand over his clean-shaven face at my response.

"I don't care about that. You threw a tantrum and hid in your room all week. We're married and I'm sitting here telling you I sat here to wait for you, my wife. Or did you forget?" Oh my god, he was infuriating.

"So you're saying you have an obligation to wait for me since we're married? That sounds a lot like bullshit." Rick's cheeks turned red, he was frustrated. I could tell by the impatient look on his face.

"I have you but I don't have you." He muttered to himself. "What do you want me to do Michonne? Let's talk about this." He sat back and crossed his legs like we had all the time in the world. This entire situation was a far cry from the safety alcohol gave me. I wasn't worried about everything he said then. All those things about love were mind-boggling to me.

"What I want you to do is drop the subject." I urged.

"I think you know I won't do that." Unfortunately, I knew all too well.

"You," I pointed at him accusingly, "You weren't even that drunk and you seemed all too willing to get hitched to me."

He shrugged, "I hold my liquor well." What the actual fuck?

I could feel strands of my hair going gray with this conversation. "That doesn't tell me anything! You could've fucking prevented this. Why didn't you?" I swear to god if he tried to dodge this question.

"I didn't plan for this to happen if that's what you want to hear. I didn't want to feel this way, trust me. But I saw an opportunity I couldn't pass up." Okay, one thing was clear, he didn't plan this but all this didn't make sense to me.

"You have feelings for me? You have to understand that that's hard to believe after the way you treated me. Tell me you understand that?" I swear this man spoke in puzzles.

"I'm not good with this; I don't how many times you want me to apologize. But I see where you're coming from." I could only hope he did. It was clear I wasn't getting the explanation I actually wanted. I thought just a simple answer along the lines; 'Michonne, I was an ass because I liked you' that would've been sufficient. But clearly this was well beyond the elementary standard of showing your crush you cared. There was more to it and he wasn't budging.

I rolled my shoulders hoping I'd feel less stressed. "You didn't need to wait. I'm sorry you felt I was avoiding you. It was unprofessional."

"I didn't _feel_ like that. You _wer_ e avoiding me." Oh my god, this man.

"I was." I confirmed. He got up and smoothed his hands down his slacks. And yet another suit adorned his body. I wasn't sure how much of this I could take.

"Where do we stand?" He questioned before picking up his suitcase.

"Where do you think we stand?"

"Do you still hate me?" I could understand why he'd think that. But really my shouting meant nothing.

"Honestly, I use to. Every time I think about what you did, it makes me want to hit you." I added. "Again." He nodded taking quick steps to where I stood. I didn't move or took a step back.

"I'm not a man that begs, Michonne. But I just want us to try. I know you don't owe me anything. But please, I want a chance to love you." I just wanted to know the when, how and why specifics on how he fell in love with me. It was some shit I couldn't get Mike to do. Yet, here I had Rick claiming he loved me. I couldn't even say claim, I felt every raw emotion he had for me last night. I knew he was in love with me.

Finally admitting that I knew how he felt made my knees buckle. "Give me time, if you love me. Give me more space, more than a week." He looked like he was about to complain but I moved pass him.

I shouldn't have been surprised when he booked his seat next to mine or the fact that he had informed my mother that he'd drop me home. I should've stopped being surprised when he bought this ring without hesitation. He didn't even look at the price. Rick's car smelled and looked like him clean and manly. Of course I saw his car parked in the yard at work but I've never actually been inside.

I kept silent on the ride from the airport. I was trying to avoid Rick and I kept finding myself surrounded by him. I would've been able to handle the work situation but on a personal scale? Nope. Now he was driving me to my mother's home.

"Michonne." What the hell was I even supposed to talk to him about? I knew almost everything about him. His favorite color, clothes, how he took he coffee and most recently I found out he loved my body. Specifically he was clearly an ass man. I was sure he didn't know anything about me. Besides anything that had to do with Mike. "What are you thinking about?"

"That you know almost nothing about me." I never said we didn't have anything in common. In fact, we did. That fact was painful.

He scoffed. "You worked around me for years and were my assistant for two of them. You really think I know nothing about you?" Now that got me thinking, he did admit that he watched me when I wasn't looking. Well not in so many words. What exactly did he know? Nope, I didn't care.

"Why did you tell my mother you'd drop me? She's already a very suspicious woman. I don't need her believing we're together. I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"We are together."

"You know what I mean."

"Actually, I don't." I turned in my seat to scowl at him.

"I was serious. We keep us between us." He took his eyes off the road for a second to take in my angry expression. He didn't look the least bit threatened by it.

"Okay, at least for now." My hopes of getting divorced were looking slimmer every time he opened his mouth. "My mother wouldn't be excited about this. So I'll keep this between us for now." I could only picture a pale woman with blue eyes snarling at me. Her southern accent would be thicker than Rick's when she whispered how much she despised me. Of course she'd have to be silent about it because her son would be in the other room. I became irritated just imagining that scenario. I didn't even know Rick's mother was alive. I guess I didn't know _everything_ about him.

"I wouldn't blame her. Some strange black woman marrying her son. It's not something to be excited about." He looked displeased with my words.

"My mother isn't racist, Michonne. In time she'll love you." I just wanted to open the car door without him noticing and silently slide onto the highway. I didn't want to meet his mother nor did I want him to meet mine. Getting families involved would just be too real.

I stared absently out the window, counting every black car that we drove pass just to keep my mind from acknowledging that I was alone with Rick Grimes. My husband, the man that gave me a better orgasm than any vibrator could give. Ugh, I was positive I couldn't even look at him without a dazed expression.

The car soon slowed down before a familiar lawn. A small blue cat rooted in the ground waved at us as the wind blew. Its inanimate wide eyes stared at me. Almost as if it knew what I did. What I was about to keep from my mother.

I grabbed my mustard bag almost relieved to be home again. The minute I pulled the doors handle it didn't budge. Either this expensive car was faulty or Rick just locked the door.

"What's the rush?" He locked the door and I was here hoping something was wrong with the car.

"My mother's probably peeping through the blinds wondering who's parked up in her yard. Just let me…" my words trailed off the minute his hand found my jean-clad thigh. I choked on a moan when he made a light squeezing motion. Getting turned on by light touching couldn't be normal. It wasn't fair. He could play my body and my mind would just be confused by its reactions.

"Don't use the fact that I'm attracted to you to keep me in this car, Rick." The man looked happy at my little reveal. He peered at me.

"I'm glad I have your body's attention. I just need to convince the rest of you." He murmured, his lips getting closer to mine. I turned my head away to avoid his kiss. His nose ended up buried in my neck. I felt him pull away with a sigh.

"Michonne, you don't know how long I've wanted this. I have you now and I'm sorry, but I can't let you go. I can't bring myself to do that. I'll make you see. I'll earn your love. I'll give the world and back but don't ask me to divorce you." Oh god, I needed air. I should've seen this coming a mile away. I should have been as terrified bit this then as I am now. He wanted me to fall in love with him. I gave my all, my everything to a relationship that ended with me getting hurt. I know with Rick it would be different. This could either end me or be everything I ever hoped for.

I felt cold the minute his hand left my thigh. He was so content with what he just said. Like it didn't bother him at all. The telltale sound of a lock resonated within the car. I was positive I was there for a full minute silently evaluating my life.

I turned to face him only to find that his eyes were already on me. He licked his lips and my desperate ass dove in to capture them. He growled in my mouth, his hands capturing me chin to take control of our kiss. His tongue dove and massaged mines in a way that made my body weak. I was on my way to settle myself over his lap before catching onto what little sanity I had left.

I broke our kiss panting. My hand searched for my bag but it was already on my shoulder. I was already losing my damn mind. Quickly gathering my wits I opened the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said. With his hand still on my chin, he pulled my face towards his for another thigh clenching kiss.

When he pulled away, I had a feeling he looked as disoriented as I felt.

"See you tomorrow, Michonne."

The minute I walked in the house my mother jumped away from the window and clutched her chest. "A knock would've been nice." I didn't even bother mentioning that she had sufficient time to quite peeping when I came out the car. My guess was she straining her eyes to see through those car tints. I really hoped she couldn't see through those windows.

She had on one of her many floral print dresses. Sitting down on the couch she gave me a look. "So did he fire you? If he did a friend of mines has a store around the block. It's not much but it's something." I almost forgot our conversation before I left. Kicking of my shoes I joined her.

"I'm not unemployed but thanks looking out for me."

"You had me worried, Michonne!" What was with the sudden change in attitude? My lips twisted in confusion. "A full week without a phone call." Oh, I almost forgot my phone was in the back of a cab in god knows where.

"Relax, I lost my phone in a cab. I'll just buy a new one."

She shook her head. "I almost called the cops. It's a good thing _Dr_. Grimes answered his phone." I choked on air.

"When did you call him?" He didn't tell me a damn thing about this.

"About three days after you left," I was still locked up in that room. "But he assured me that you were fine, such a gentlemen that man." I was beyond relieved that he didn't say anything to her about our marriage. I brushed the nervous sweat off my forehead and my mother released a loud exaggerated gasp. Startled, my eyes darted to her hands that clutched her chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked frantically. My heart was pounding in my ears. I really hoped nothing bad was happening to her. I was so in shock that my feet didn't even register that I needed to run for a phone.

She shook her head and started pointed at me wildly. For the life of me, I didn't understand what was going on. Was something visibly wrong with me? I looked carefully and realized she was pointing at my hands.

More specifically my left hand.

But if I wanted this to get even more technical, my ring finger that was bare before I left this house. I didn't take the rings off. Why didn't I take the rings off? I hid my hand but it was already too late. I almost gave my mother a heart attack.

Her face was puffy. I just knew she was struggling on deciding which question out a monumental list of questions she'd fire at me first. The sweat I just whipped off my face was back with a vengeance. I was speechless. What the hell was I going to say to her? I was too busy thinking of how I was going to keep this secret from her. It didn't even register what her reaction would be if she somehow found out.

I was worried about Rick letting the cat out the bag and I just snitched on myself.

"Tell me those are not what I think they are." I gulped. I was a grown ass woman struggling to explain why I looked married to my mother.

"They aren't. They're just rings."

"Do I look stupid to you!?" She spat. I stared at her in amazement. She was so angry. "I swear on your father's grave, Michonne. If I find out you went and married that bastard of a man… I should've known something was up when Mike stopped nagging me to bits." My mouth fell open. "You married him didn't you? Married that slut of a man." Her face was curled up in disgust.

"I didn't marry Mike!" I was two seconds from running out the door and away from this conversation.

"Then who did you marry? I know a real ring when I see it and that is not a joke." She paused and gave me a once-over. "I noticed you looked real smitten walking the path to this door too." How do I even explain this situation to her? My mother knew me well; it wouldn't take long to figure out who my husband was. She just had to see me look at Rick and she'd know.

"I married my boss." I simply stated. The cat was out of the bag.

She rolled her eyes impatiently. "I'm not playing, Michonne. I'm serious, I'm gonna need to meet this man who married my daughter and a name would be nice. Toying with me saying its _Dr_. Grimes is not cute." Clearly, she didn't believe me.

"I'm married to Rick Grimes. I'm serious." I told her, my tone serious.

She blinked. "Your boss? The man _you_ told me you _hated_?" I nodded.

"It was- It just happened. One minute I slapped him and the next we were married." She held her hand up.

"I'm going to need my tea and gin for this." When she left me on the couch my head fell into my hands. She didn't seem as angry when she thought I had married Mike. I cringed at the thought. I wouldn't put myself through that kind of torture.

As fast as she left me she came back with her special china in hand and a gin bottle in the other. I didn't even want to look at alcohol right now. She poured a decent amount into her steaming cup before motioning for me to pick up where I left off.

"Like I said, we argued, he was being a dick so I slapped him. I went to get my bag from his room-" She held her hand up again.

"Why was it in his room?"

"Glenn, a busboy he tried to verbally assault carried it there." I explained and she nodded taking small sips of her tea. She sure had a love for gossip.

"He apologized and offered me wine as some sort of truce. One thing led to another and now I'm married to him."

She shook her head resting her tea cup down. "I've always said there was a thin line between love and hate. He's in love with you isn't he?" She guessed.

I nodded unsure of how she knew so much. First, she knew that he wasn't gay and now this. "How do you know that?"

"Oh, I didn't. You just confirmed a suspicion I had for a while now."

"I don't know if I can do this. I just got out of a relationship and now I'm married. It's going to take seven months for me to even think about filing for a divorce. I'll just keep my distance, it's the only thing I could do right?" I looked at her for an answer but she was just chuckling.

"Sweetheart, running away isn't going to work with you two."

"Why is that?" I questioned.

"I don't know what he did to you but you're already too far gone."

I was up all night mulling over what my mother said. It didn't take much brain power to catch on to her implication. Even as I sat at my desk. What did she even mean by ' _You just confirmed a suspicion I had for a while'._ I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't even realize a huge array of roses were planted on my desk. Aaron's face peeked over it.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rick was really out here trying to snatch the rest of my heart. Aaron fingered the petals of a yellow plant. He arched a brow.

"You better toss this out before Dr. Grimes shows up." He'd probably pull me in his off and kiss my soul sideways as punishment. I didn't even know I was smiling until Sasha mentioned it.

"That smile tells me you're not gonna toss them out. You like hearing Grimes's mouth don't you?" Maybe I did. Sasha and Aaron probably thought these were from Mike. As if he had any romantic bone in his body. I grabbed the Vase and moved it to the very end of my desk.

"So how was the trip?" Sasha questioned.

"Yes, how was the trip with your Boss?" Aaron echoed. I shrugged; my mother was the only person that needed to know the dirty details of that trip.

"It was filled with emails and schedule editing."

"I wonder how Mike felt about you going away with your boss." Aaron wondered loudly. I never told them that we broke up. I guess it wasn't even worth mentioning.

"We broke up." I told them and Sasha's grunt didn't sound surprised. Neither did the look on Aaron's face.

"Oh, so those were 'sorry I fucked another woman' flowers? Then that just makes them tacky."

"Aaron please, Language." Lori said strutting through the door. She handed Sasha a box of donuts before turning the light in the sterilization room on.

"Good morning Lori." Aaron chirped, eyeing the box on Sasha's desk. I was there eyeing them too. Lori strutted back out and opened the box before turning to me.

"So Michonne how was the trip?" Why was everyone so concerned with how a business trip went? I needed to know so I asked.

"Why is everyone asking me this?" Lori looked thoughtful.

"Maybe because you hate him." Sasha supplied.

"Oh and that little fact that you two had to share a hotel." Lori quipped handing us donuts. My eyes were as wide as my mouth. How the fuck-. Lori was a doll but really how the fuck did she know this?

"I was trying to fax you some information and you weren't picking up your phone so Lori phoned Grimes and asked him where you were staying and apparently it was with him." Sasha explained and they all laughed at me. Maybe the twilight zone existed. I felt so out of the loop. Maybe it was because they were talking about me. I was extra careful today. I slide my rings off and left them home. Strangely my finger felt bare. I glanced down at the hand and found that there were already tan lines on my dark skin.

"Did you have to share a bed?" Sasha teased. They were catching laughs at my own expense.

"I really don't want to talk about this." I bit into my donut letting the sugar comfort my taste buds.

"If she did she wasn't worried because according to your logic the big snake wouldn't poke her unless a man was in that bed with them." Aaron reminded us of our accusation. Lori looked genuinely confused. I almost forgot she wasn't up to speed on our office gossip.

"Grimes is gay." Sasha helped her.

Lori laughed. "That's funny. When I first moved into this building with him, his wife had some colorful warnings about him." Wife? _Wife_? Esposa? Vrouw? Femme? She had me thinking about that word in languages I didn't even know.

"Wife?" I said aloud. Lori just nodded.

"Well, ex-wife. But she still owns this building." Aaron coughed.

"See, I told you both he was straight. You found out the hard way." Aaron sounded smug. And me? I felt overwhelmingly jealous. I didn't have a right to.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "I don't care if he likes goats I want to hear about these warnings." I stared at the roses at the end of my desk and bit back a frown. I had to at least seem interested in what she had to say.

"I don't know if I should be telling you this. As far as I know, he doesn't seem to bother any of you." I just knew I wasn't going to like what she was going to say.

"Oh, now I really want to know what she said to you." Aaron leaned in closer towards Lori.

"She just told me to never stay alone with him. I never had that problem but I'm assuming there was a problem with him and the last dental office he worked at. It's probably why he started his own thing."

"And the plot just got thicker." Sasha cooed finishing off her donut. I couldn't even finish mine. I felt sick. Lori didn't need to explain anything. My guess was that he slept with his coworker while he was married to his wife at the time. Just what the fuck did I get myself into?

The man of the hour finally arrived. The room was so silent. Lori swiped another donut before slinking into her office leaving everyone to stare awkwardly at everything but him. My eyes didn't move away from him. They stayed glued to his smiling lips.

"Aaron, don't you have the front desk to watch?" Aaron blinked, scoffed and went to his area. I didn't know whether to confront him now or wait until he approached me after work. Because his name wouldn't be Rick unless he approached me.

"Sasha, Michonne." When he said my name I could hear the warmth in that drawl. He looked at me then my expression and his smile faltered. His eyes then caught sight of the roses on my desk and he scowled. He pointed at them before telling me to get rid of them before heading to his office and slamming the door.

Sasha looked at me from her desk. "Do you think he's bipolar? I know I saw a smile when he came through that door." I wasn't in the mood. He bought me roses and told me to throw them away? I spent the next thirty minutes editing and re-editing the same schedule before getting up to throw the vase of roses in the trash. I remembered Antonio's little remark about Rick knowing where to sign. The whole wife thing was a story but him cheating on her was another story in itself.

My traitorous heart was telling me everything was in the past and he hasn't been married to whoever the hell he was married to for a long time. But of course, it's hard to forget about the wife when she owned the whole damn building. Not even half, the whole thing.

I needed some air so this vase would be the perfect excuse. My heels clicked against the tiles as I made my way the lobby.

"Look, I'm sure she doesn't want to see you. Waiting here is just going to get you kicked out." I could hear Aaron's muffled voice as I got closer to the main room.

"I'll wait here all day if that's what it takes." This voice sound familiar. And yet another familiar voice was introduced.

"She doesn't want you; get that through your thick skull." What the hell was going on? With a spring in my step, I opened the door and took in an exasperated Aaron who was now standing between my mother? I squinted my eyes. Yes, it was definitely my mother. And- and Mike.

This was not going to end well.

Yall gotta blame Mariah Carey's Christmas album for this chapter. Don't ask me how jolly xmas songs made me write this.


	5. Chapter 5

I go reviews in my inbox, in my inbox. Sometimes I'm the only one who finds my jokes funny. I do wear glasses so if anyone spots an error shout me out. I'll get right on that if I'm not already sleeping. BTW i did a lil nod off to the couch scene when richonne was consumated.

I ignored Mike and went to my mother, the vase now clutched tightly in my hand. "Why and how did you get here?" I questioned. She took her angry eyes off Mike and looked at me.

"I took the bus. I didn't know this fool was going to follow me." A small umbrella was clutched tightly in her hands. "You should know why I took the bus here." She gave me a look. So she came here just to see Rick.

"Michonne, baby, you got my roses." Mike slithered his way towards me. His roses? As if on cue a card slipped from the plants. I stooped down to pick the card up.

 _You're the only one I want, I can't live without your beuty_

 _Im so sorry, forgive me_

 _Love, M_

Bastard couldn't even bother to spell beauty right. I couldn't do this. When I took a good look at him he was a far cry from the man I met eight years ago. The dark circles under his eyes gave his face a sunken look. He looked sleep deprived.

"You have no right coming on my job like this, please leave."

"We can get through this Michonne. I know we can. I love you and you love me. Please?" He begged. It was a sad sight. I spotted Jesus by the door looking at us awkwardly.

"We're done, Mike. I thought that was clear."

"We can't be done. I made a mistake, I know but please I can't lose you." He got to his knees, dragging himself on the floor until he was in front of me. "If you want to get married, let's get married." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small green velvet box. Aaron covered his mouth, muffling a laugh. It was sad, but it was pissing me off that he'd pull shit like this at my job.

"I'm not repeating myself." Tears fell from his eyes and I should've felt bad. But I didn't. I didn't have an ounce of love left to give the man.

"By the way Michonne, you left your wedding ring home." My mother mentioned loudly glaring at Mike. His tears quickly dried up and he flew to his feet.

"You were fucking some other man on me Michonne?" He was towering over me and I was taken aback by his stance.

"Can we at least go outside, Lori and Rick both have patients. I don't need to be disturbing them."

"I don't care. You don't want to forgive me for a mistake but you were fucking some man behind my back?" The hypocritical bastard. "And you married him? Who is he? I'll kill him." He was shouting now. I guess I literally brought my personal drama with Mike to work. I laughed at the inside joke.

"You think this shit is funny?! I came here and laid everything out there and you're laughing." He spat. This was the first time he ever raised his voice at me. The first time he gave me such a vicious look.

"Boy, if you lay one hand on my daughter I will shove this umbrella up your ass!" Mother seethed at him. Aaron looked unsettled; his eyes were darting between all of us. The embarrassment I felt was shadowed beneath the rage that was building under my skin.

Sasha stuck her head through the door and gasped when she spotted Mike. "Is everything alright? I thought I heard shouting."

"You should get Grimes out here." Aaron told her.

I snapped my head towards Sasha to tell her 'no' but she disappeared. My life was slowly turning into a tasteless reality show. I was going to need therapy after this. I walked pass Mike and my mother and headed to the exit. Both of them were wrong. Mike was acting like a gorilla and my mother was wrong for adding fuel to the fire. She could've caught the bus to her many friends instead of here.

Mike caught my arm and tugged me back with enough force to knock the vase out my hand. The vase took its time hitting the floor with a shatter. Mike looked surprised by his own action and immediately dropped my arm.

I was staring at the mess on the floor so I didn't see my mother swinging that small umbrella at Mike's head.

"Jesus! Should I call the cops?" Aaron exclaimed, looking torn between trying to pry my mother away from Mike and heading for the phone.

"I don't know?!"

"I didn't mean you, Jesus." My pressure was increasing every minute Mike took a breath in this building. And my mother was just blowing everything way out of proportion. I looked back at the shattered vase Mike had given me. I guess him causing it to break symbolized him destroying our relationship. No use trying to scrap the shards of glass and glue them together. It wouldn't hold. The only thing left to do was throw it away.

I tried taking a deep calming breath but that wasn't working. My mother stopped her attack after she realized it wasn't having any effect on Mike. She fixed her floral dress and snarled at him.

"You are a sad excuse for a man. You're going to get her fired causing a scene like this." My head was pounding from all the bickering and ruckus.

"Look, Michonne I can forgive and forget. I can move on from this. I don't care if your married, I'll fight for you." Was he still on this subject? What happened to him fighting for us when he got caught cheating. He didn't fight that woman he had in the bed we use to share.

I needed a chair. With unsteady feet I walked over to some plush seats in the lobby. Everything about this situation was causing my head to swing. Mike came beside me, throwing an arm over my shoulder in an act of comfort. It made my skin crawl so I brushed them off. But he had them right back on me.

"Get away from me!" He looked shocked at the venom behind my words. He was making me look like a damn fool. In front of everyone, I worked with.

He shook his head in disbelief. "You don't mean that. Do you?" I kept my mouth shut still trying to find some calmness within me. Earlier I imagined work being different for me today. I never imagined something like this could ever happen. It almost seemed surreal.

Mike's hot breathe was in my ear. Whispering every declaration of love he could think of and apologizing for his behavior.

"Is there a problem?" Rick's voice echoed over Mike's hollow promises of a future. Mike looked up at the harsh tone of his voice. With a blue mask tucked under his chin, his eyes were locked onto the hand that was still on my shoulder. His expression was blank but I could tell he was livid.

"I'm sorry but this is a personal issue. It's none of your concern." Rick cocked an eyebrow and tilted his head. I chose that moment to slip away from Mike.

"You're in _my_ office with _my_ employee so that alone makes it my business."

"That doesn't mean anything." Mike said before turning to me. "Look, baby, you won't answer your phone so I had no choice but to come here. I know your mamma wouldn't let me in the house. I just needed to talk to you. To see you." I paid no mind to his words. Instead, I just glanced at Rick who had this strained look on his face.

"You're damn right I wouldn't let you in my house. Especially after putting your filthy paws on my daughter!" She fumed.

I looked to Aaron, but of course, he didn't know what was going to happen. Hell, I wasn't so sure myself. But I had an idea. My gaze found Rick, he was completely rigid. Yet he had the same blank expression on his face. When he looked at me I didn't know what to do. He took a step forward and stepped on a shard of glass. The audible sound of glass cracking beneath his boot was the only thing I registered. Rick was a smart man. He would've added Mike's apologetic expression, Aaron's agitated state and the fierce look in my mother's eyes as a clear sign that Mike did something. Of course, along with the vase and my mother's indisputable statement.

"You okay?" He questioned. I nodded slowly. "He put his hands on you?" Now, what was I supposed to say to that? I didn't want to lie. Neither did I want this to end with police being called.

"It was an accident." I wanted to reach out and touch him. But I refrained. I could tell he was restraining himself.

"Dr. Grimes, I thought you could help with this dispute. Normally, I wouldn't bother you when you have a patient. But I thought it was getting out of hand." Aaron admitted.

"Oh, you're Dr. Grimes?The _Dr. Grimes_?" My mother sashayed her way over to Rick. Those aged brown eyes examined him closely. But her questions were lost on him. His eyes were trained on Mike. And I couldn't be any more hopeful for a distraction.

I just hoped Rick didn't throw any fists Mike's way. I only hoped Rick was a lover, not a fighter. At this age I couldn't deal with to grown men brawling in the dirt over me. I'd just have to call the police myself.

"Okay, _Mike_. When you leave here, I don't expect you to come back. If you do I'll throw you off this property myself. That's me being professional. Now, since I'm in a terrible mood I'll tell you what's actually going to happen." Oh my god. With the slant of an eyebrow, he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You talk to Michonne again, call her mother's home again you're going to have more problems than a fucking restraining order." My mouth fell open the same time my mothers did, as well as Aaron's and Jesus. I was hoping by now Mike had conceded but his feet were cemented in one spot. Both of them were proud and unwilling to back down.

"I don't understand why you're so fed up. Were you fucking her or something?" Mike's chest puffed up and all of a sudden he was in Rick's face. I could see his dark eyes connecting pieces of a messy puzzle. Nothing came out my mouth, no denial, no confirmation, just nothing.

"You married this man didn't you?" He shook his head in disbelief. "You were playing innocent all this time and for all these years you were fucking your boss!? The same man you always complained about? No wonder you get paid so much, your nothing but a fucking sl-" The sound of a fist connecting with skin prevented Mike from ending his sentence. With his eyes rolled to the back of his head, he collapsed like a tower. We all knew what he was going to say and if Rick hadn't punched him I was more than ready to.

"Oh shit!" Aaron gasped.

Rick unclenched his fist running his thumb across his bruised knuckle. I had the urge to reach out to him. But I held back. Again.

"When he wakes up, make sure the first thing he sees is the pavement outside." He tells Aaron and Jesus. "I'll be in my office after I'm done with this patient. His eyes cut to mine. "I'll be seeing you in my office when I'm done." Slipping his mask back on his face he left.

Mother shook her head. "I guess now is not the time to properly introduce myself. So, I'll see myself out."

I was positive had my mother not been here I would've been able to handle the situation accordingly. "You came all the way here, instigated this mess but now you want to leave?" I sighed. In the corner of my eye I could see Aaron and Jesus dragging Mike's limp body out the door. "Just go in back, find his office and talk to him. I need a minute."

A smile graced her lips. She strolled to his office without a second glance at me. After finally sweeping up the glass, once again I found myself back at my desk. I don't recall how long I just sat there rubbing my temple or how long my mother's been in that office with my 'husband'.

"I feel like your hiding something." Sasha says whiles she stacks digital cards on her computer.

"There's nothing to hide," I dropped my hands to the desk. "I know you and everyone else saw my business out there." She winced.

"Really? Your ex-boyfriend accused you of sleeping with your boss, who punched him. And you're telling me you're not hiding something." She scoffed but dropped the subject. If it were Aaron he would've been relentless.

"Why is your mother here anyway? I haven't seen her since she stopped driving."

"She wanted to talk to Grimes. I don't know why she's still here." And I was about to check on them. Scooting my chair back, I got up from my seat. Sasha gave me a look.

"I hope he's not going to fire you when your mom leaves. That would be cold-hearted." That was the last thing I was afraid of. I was more worried about what my mother was talking about. I made my way to the door but before grabbing the handle the knob twisted open and my mother bumped into me. There was a wide smile on her face. It was one of the biggest smiles I ever saw on her lips. It shouldn't be a surprise that she liked him. I knew for a fact she probably swooned over Rick when he punched Mike.

"There's no need for you to give me a ride home Dr. Grimes. I enjoy my leisure strolls around the area before I get on the bus." She said stepping around me. "Michonne, I'll see you later?"

"Of course." I said. This was strange. I searched for Rick and he was standing right before me. When my mother was out of earshot I glared at him. "What did my mother say to you?"

He sighed and motioned for me to come in. "She just expressed her approval of me. Nothing less and nothing more."

"You're lying, aren't you?" He tilted his head and sat on the edge of his desk. The door was closed, leaving us shut out from the rest of the office.

"Why do you think I'm lying?" He quirked up an eyebrow.

"Because my mother wouldn't just talk about how much she approves you. Especially after what happened in the lobby. So what did she say?" I stood close by the door in case he tried anything. Just in case.

"What exactly happened in that lobby, Michonne? I woke up, came to work and saw you marveling over flowers that were from your ex." There he was again evading my questions.

"I thought they were from you!" I shot back. "Mike was never one to send flowers, what else was I to assume."

He observed me then nodded seemingly satisfied with my answer. I guess it didn't take much to please him. "As for the conversation with your mother, we talked about me…and you but mostly me." He was smirking.

"Right." I rumbled

"Is that why you came in here?" He asked. How could he be so calm and careless after he just knocked a man out? Taking a glimpse at his knuckles, it was still red from the earlier impact.

"No, you did ask to see me." He looked thoughtful, almost as if he had forgotten.

"Right," He mocks my earlier sass, "I'm taking you home."

"You know I have a car right? I can take myself home." Little did I know that wasn't the home he meant.

When it was well pass three, Rick met me by my little silver civic. It was almost as if he needed to reassure himself that I didn't run away. Or drive away.

He rubbed the hair under his chin. Surely, him standing idly by my car must've looked out of place to Lori who was parked right next to me.

"Lori." He gave her a curt greeting and she just scowled at him. Lori hated Rick just as much as I did a week ago. Now my feelings for him were muddled with lust and fondness. I wasn't sure which day out of the past few, I found myself attached to him. He seemed to have invaded my every thought.

Everyone understood my dislike for him but Lori was a different story. She never shed any light on why she had this hostility towards him.

"Rick." There was bite behind her tone, it was obvious, but Rick ignored her. "Michonne, I hope _no one_ else stresses you out. God, knows it's the last thing you need." Her words were genuine. Slipping her keys in the door she hoped in her car before giving me one last hail then sped off.

"So you'll follow me?" He asked opening the car do for me.

"Are you forgetting that I know where you live? I'll find my way there. I'll stop home and change but I can't stay too long, Rick."

"You're staying with me tonight, Michonne." I blinked up at him, settling in the driver's seat. With the door now shut he leaned against the window.

"Rick…"

"I'm serious, Michonne. I'll cook and we'll talk," I couldn't trust myself to just 'talk', "And I can't cook so you'll just have to be there before I burn the place down." Oh, so he did have a sense of humor. My lips quirked at the thought of him struggling at a stove. He had such a beautiful kitchen and he didn't use it. Of course, I remembered everything about his home. I could recall that unnecessary coat room he used for his cat, those cozy leather couches that looked like no one sat in them and that damned master bedroom.

I remember one day in particular he sent me for his laptop he left home, he didn't even asked nicely. Just demanded I get his stuff. Of course I wanted a little revenge. So I wandered around his house familiarizing myself with every corner and cobweb. Until I stumbled on a door, double doors to be exact. My lips quirked as I pushed the door open; at this point Pearl was rubbing herself all over my leg. Leaving strands of evidence on my black stockings. I quickly shooed Pearl only to have her lure me further inside the room. It was nothing like I expected. I suppose I thought a bland room would await me but it was so vibrant. It was so unlike Rick. Though the colors were terribly mismatched it was intimate. It felt lived in. I ran my hand over the green comforter before sitting on the feather soft mattress. It was the epiphany of relaxation until I turned to see Pearl urinating on the plush carpet.

I never once mentioned it to him. But I knew he smelled it when he asked me to call carpet cleaners the following day.

I was about to screw my window up on him but he stopped me. Tilting my chin up he leaned in to kiss my lips. It didn't matter to him that someone would see us and at in the moment, it didn't matter to me either.

Pulling away from my lips, he stepped back. "I'll see you at home." He said.

 _Home_. Even as I watched his car leave those words were knocking against my skull. Home.

I was grateful my mother didn't say anything to me other than give me 'the look'. Though I didn't actually know what that look meant. I knew all too well where tonight would lead me. At some point, somehow my lips were going to find their way on his and I couldn't do anything to stop. Correction, I didn't want to do anything to stop it. It's funny how it didn't take long for me forget any idea's I've had about causing Rick bodily harm.

All my feelings, my thoughts, my body were all simultaneously being consumed by one man. Look, I don't know how he did it. Or even how he was doing it but I was becoming obsessed, enthralled and smitten. And I was beginning to find no point in prolonging the inevitable. No point in trying to push him away. I could only laugh at myself now. Like pushing him away was ever going to work.

Grabbing one of my empty bags, I packed away at least two days' worth of clothes. Mother probably gave me that look because she knew I was about to be MIA from this house.

As I made my way out the house my mother was right there waiting for me. She took a good long look at the bag on my shoulder then at my face.

"I'll assume you'll be moving out soon?"

I frowned at her, "Who said anything about moving out?" I questioned feigning shock, but really who was I kidding. If Rick pulled up and started taking my stuff to his home I wouldn't say a word. You wouldn't hear a peep from me.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Michonne. You're already done for." She waved me off, "Now since he's my son in law I'd appreciate it if you _both_ call me. It's not too much to ask." There she was already embracing Rick. "About earlier today…" her sentence trailed off and she looked over my head slightly embarrassed. "I apologize for causing such a racket. I also apologized to Rick as well. I do hope the rest of your coworkers will accept my apology. It wasn't my intention to disturb anyone." I walked toward and embraced her with a hug. Holding onto to her tightly.

"You don't need to apologize for what you did. Of course, I didn't like the way things went but I understand your need to defend me. It's a mother's love." Giving my shoulders one last squeeze she pulled away and gave me an earnest look. My mother will always be a prominent fixture of my life. No matter how irate she makes me I could never hold a grudge against the woman that sacrificed so much for me and Morgan. I could never do that to her.

I smiled all the way over to Rick's house. His home was as beautiful as I remembered it. It wasn't massive; it was just the right size to house a small family. I wondered idly if he chose this house himself. From the day I started working with him I knew his address never changed. I wonder if his ex-wife had a hand in choosing the house. With that thought, my smile faded.

Who exactly was his wife? Now that I knew he wasn't gay, I'd have to be a fool to believe that he wasn't married at least once in his life. Especially after Lori's confirmation and Antonio's shade. I mean, what woman wouldn't?

However, the fact that she owned the building he ran his business in bothered me. I just needed to know how much of her foot was sticking in his life. I pulled up in front of a familiar car and killed my engine. I started thinking of happy thoughts before I made my way to the door to get my smile back. But nothing worked.

Sighing in defeat I grabbed my purse along with my bag. For a while, I debated on whether to knock or ring the doorbell. But I only realized I was just stalling. My thumb pushed the illuminated button then once more for reassurance.

Maybe I should have stalled on ringing that doorbell because I wasn't prepared for the site that greeted me. Casual Rick was unfamiliar territory and the way that plain white shirt clung to his chest made me shiver. I was a mess. A now wet mess.

His features looked relieved when he looked at me. "You're here." He whispered then helped slip the bag off my shoulder. I let myself in.

"Where else would I be?" I shrugged my cardigan off and handed it to him. It's funny how I already knew exactly where he was putting my stuff. When he left for his room I wondered over to the kitchen. The stove was lit; on it was a pot of water that was over boiling. What was he trying to make? Glancing at the counter I noticed a large pasta of pasta in isolation. If this didn't scream 'I can't cook' then I don't know what did.

He met me digging in his fridges pulling out vegetables he probably didn't know how to incorporate into dishes.

"I told you I couldn't cook." He mentioned again. His eyes ate up every move I made in his kitchen.

"You over boiling water to cook pasta told me as much. I'm just glad I came before you could do actual damage." He laughed.

" I don't want to be idle while you do all the work. What can I do?" He stepped beside me and I showed him how to make pasta properly. Adding spices and vegetables. He seemed to get the hang of it with the exception of cutting and dicing sweet peppers. But I suspected he only half-assed it so I could teach him by maneuvering his hands. That meant me pressing my chest against his back.

Now that I really thought about it, I was beginning to believe he lied about not being able to cook. Who over boils water? And not once did I see any evidence of takeout food. Not one white container. When the food was done and our plates were facing each other at his dinner table, I decided to ask him.

"You know how to cook don't you?" My forking was wrapped with long strings of cooked flour.

He cocked an eyebrow, "What gave me away?"

"I've opened draws and shelves yet I haven't seen one plastic fork. Plastic forks are the universal indication of takeout food."

"I'll keep that in mind." He says before noisily slurping noodles. Casual Rick was definitely new territory. The way he looked, so carefree and relaxed. I was so used to seeing him suited down with a prominent scowl on his face.

"I want to know more about you. Since you did say we'd talk after all." He poured us both a glass of wine but of course, I made sure that I didn't guzzle it. Last time that happened I ended up married.

"You already know me." He stated.

"I meant everything I don't know. Everything about your life outside of work. You have a cat, I know _that._ And I also know that you DVR full episodes of cops _._ " He took a sip of his wine.

"It seems like you're looking for a specific answer?" I wasn't but now that he mentioned it.

"Maybe I am," I put my fork down and regarded him carefully. He didn't look like he was going to deflect any of the deep stuff. "I just want to know how you fell in love with me." The glass of wine paused at his lips.

"You want to know how I fell in love with you." He reiterated.

"Yes. I mean, you had the balls to marry me, and then tell me you were going to make me fall in love with you. So excuse me if it bothers you that I want to know how that happened."

"No, it doesn't bother me at all. It just never crossed my mind that one day I'd be in my home sitting here with you answering questions like the one you just asked." Bringing the glasses back up to his mouth he took another sip before continuing. "I suppose I always had an attraction to you. When you first got there, the first thing I heard was your voice. I heard your voice before I saw you. It was beautiful, something I couldn't get out of my head. But then I saw you at the front desk. Your smile when you were helping patients always made my day." My eyes were wide. He had a smile on his lips as he recollected his thoughts. "I was going to approach you at the end of your first week there. Maybe ask you out to dinner, take you somewhere nice but then I saw you kissing another man. Your ex-boyfriend. You looked happy then and I didn't want to break that up. It crossed my mind a few times over the years though. Especially after I promoted you."

"Let me guess, you were always angry because you wanted what you couldn't have?" I resumed enjoying my dish. I couldn't let him see me melting. He could've just said he fell in love with me because of my shoes and I would've melted.

"In some ways, yes but it's a bit more complicated than that." He wiped his lips after consuming a mouth full of pasta. What could possibly be more complicated? "I'm sure at some point Lori told you that my ex-wife owns the building we work in right?" Oh, so we were going there tonight huh? I didn't even have to bring it the topic of his ex up. He did that for me. "Well, my ex-wife wouldn't have been too happy knowing I was dating one of my employees. And Lori made sure I didn't play nice with you." I frowned in confusion. So Lori was playing mole for Rick's ex-wife? Was that why Lori didn't like him? It didn't make any sense.

"Is that why Lori doesn't like you? Because she had to babysit you?" This conversation required more small sips of this wine.

"Lori doesn't like me because she figured out I was infatuated with you. Along with some other…things. Besides all of that, she became close friends with Andrea not too long ago." I didn't want to be _that_ person but this was surprisingly entertaining. I took after my mother after all.

"Andrea?"

"My ex-wife." I was still struggling with exactly why she didn't like Rick. There was something missing.

This was like an episode of Scooby Doo. "Okay, so Lori and Andrea are friends but Lori still doesn't have a valid reason for hating you. So what were those other _things_ you were talking about?"

The red liquid swirled around the glass every time Rick flicked his wrist. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I was. "Are you going to answer the question?" I begged.

The glass stopped and the liquid began to settle in the cup. "If I remembered correctly the first time Lori came onto me it was under the guise that she broke up with her boyfriend. Every time after that I can't explain." Everything Lori told us contradicted with everything Rick was telling me. He didn't have a reason to lie to me. He wanted to be my husband. I mean he was already my husband. But he wanted this to be real. Why would Lori even lie? Rick continued, "I was flattered but it always ended with me rejecting her. Until…."

"Until what Rick?" My excitement for the continuation of this story died with that word.

He took a deep breath and right then I knew what he was about to say. "I was at the mall a few months ago. Just passing through and I saw your ex in a jewelry store. It was fancy so I knew he was buying you an engagement ring. You weren't mine, I understood that but it couldn't be any more clearer than it was then. Later that day I just showed up at Lori's place and one thing led to another." He explained. My eyes fluttered shut. All this happened before us. Before he married me. Before Mike and I broke up. I kept telling myself that.

"It was a onetime thing, Michonne. I wouldn't ever think about doing that again." He reassured me. But really it just meant I had another woman to deal with besides Andrea. I just hoped neither of them was the stereotypical scorned lover. I didn't need the tires on my car slashed.

"Apparently, you didn't care about Andrea's opinion of you if you slept with Lori. Who is a terrible best friend, might I add."

"I never said I cared about Andrea's opinion of me. Our marriage died after the first three years."

"Then why stay away from me?"

"Like I said you already seemed happy with Mike."

"But not in love with him." I cut him off. His lips sealed themselves shut. "You married me and made sure I didn't give Mike a second glance, didn't you? Or any other man for that matter. It's selfish but I don't have any qualms about it."

His smile told me he was relieved with my answer. "I felt like I spent more time talking about the women in my past rather than myself." He confessed polishing off the rest of his food. I was afraid my dish had already turned cold for the night.

"We still have the rest of the night left." I pushed my glass of wine to the side. I was done. For the rest of the night, I needed to be sober.

"Do you want an official tour of the house? Perhaps you gave yourself a tour when you made errands for me." I smiled knowing exactly what I did.

"No," I shook my head. "But I always wanted to just lie down on your couch." He looked over his shoulder at the barely used leather seating. He stood up and gathered our dishes.

"I wouldn't have minded I spent more time in my office and my bedroom than I did on that couch. I can't even remember how it feels."

I got up and made my way over to the couch. "Then I suppose now is a good time to tell you I sat on your bed." The sound of water was silenced as he turned from the sink to look at me.

"You were in my room?" He lazily made his way over to me before I sank into his couch. It felt as wonderful as it looked. I bright light erupted before me as I made myself comfortable.

"It was that day you made me fetch your laptop. I was looking to break something small just to get at you but Pearl decided to pee on your carpet."

His mouth curled up. "I knew it had to be you. Pearl couldn't open a door." I smiled. "We could watch Cop's if you want?" He settles himself next to me. _Right_ next to me. The skin of his arm burned mine, making my thoughts go far away from Pearl.

"Why do you like Cop's so much?"

"It just reminds me so much of my father."

"He was a cop?" He nodded in response.

"Not just a cop, he was the Sheriff of King's County. When I was little he'd always take me riding around in his cruiser. I always thought I'd follow in his footsteps. Become a cop." My head was plastered on the couch but I still turned it to look at him.

"What happened?"

"I realized I had a brain. And after he died on the job, I didn't find it appealing to risk my life every day for people who won't thank me. No one ever appreciated my father besides me and my mother." His tone was respectful and filled with admiration as he spoke about his father.

"If you wanted praise why didn't you become a doctor?"

"Doctor's kill people, not that they mean to do it. But you know there's always a chance they'll lose a patient. They always talk about how terrible and guilt-ridden they feel after. Being a dentist was a safe area for me. Besides I love a beautiful smile." He patted my hand but didn't move it. Slowly, he laced his finger with mine meanwhile keeping his gaze on my face. I was more exposed and vulnerable than I ever felt in that moment. My finger threaded themselves against his and he smiled knowingly. He got what he wanted. I had fallen for him.

Gradually, we both leaned in for a kiss. The first one was soft, almost hesitant then it turned hungry. His hand moved to cup my cheek as his tongue explored my mouth. A faint taste of alcohol still lingered on his lips. But it wasn't the thing that made me drunk. I was intoxicated by the feel of him against me.

He moved over me. His hands soon found my waist lifting me against him as if a weighed nothing to him. My back soon found the seat of couch and Rick settled himself between my legs. My legs automatically hitched themselves around his waist. The heels of my shoe dug into his back. A groaned vibrated against my lips. I broke the kiss, searching his face to see if he was okay. He had a pained expression.

Wincing I dropped my heels, "Maybe, we should head to the bedroom." He nodded in agreement put moved my legs back where it was before lifting me off the couch. I clutched his shoulders and marveled at his strength.

"Just to be clear I didn't mind your heel digging into my back, it was actually quite sexy." He confessed. My thighs squeezed around his waist. "It's just been a while. The last time I had you like this I was hard for days after that." His voice was so deep and husky. Burying my face in his neck I inhaled his scent. Tonight, I was going to take everything he had to offer and I was going to be sober for it. I felt one of his hands slip away from my waist. That was followed by a soft creak of a door. After watching the door close he adjusted his grip on me then laid me on his bed. After tonight I had no doubts it was going to be 'our' bed.

I was breathless as I watched his eyes undress me. With just one look he made me feel wanted, cherished and loved. I must've helped someone in my past life to deserve this. His hands slid down my legs to my shoe where he tenderly took off my shoe. He did the same to the next.

"Are you going to go this slow all night? I'm dying here." He smiled at me letting the next shoe hit the floor.

"So you want this hard and fast?" His hands ran up the length of my leg and he shrugged off his shirt. I fought hard to regulate my breathing.

"I want anything you have to give me." I say honestly. Stopping he looked at me with sincerity. He crawled up my body and looked into my eyes.

"I love you, Michonne. I'm in love with you." My heart stopped. I gazed at him with an expression similar to his. "I'll spend the rest of my life reminding you. Reminding you that we're not a mistake." He shifted his weight against me and pressed his erection against my stomach. "Reminding you of my love." Well, I knew I wanted a taste of his _love_.

Bending down he placed a wet kiss on my lips. Taking my bottom top into his mouth, his tongue laved and sucked on it. If I wasn't already wet then, I was gushing now. I moved my hips up against hoping he'd catch on to what I really wanted. Quickly his fingers found the zipper of my skirt and he dragged it down.

I was all too happy to slip out of the confinements of my skirt. Even more happy to have his hands roaming over the newly exposed skin. He teased the edge of my blouse. I lift myself up helping him rid my body of the top. He carelessly threw it to the side. I knew I was already stark naked before him just a week ago but that didn't stop me from feeling open. I was under the influence last time, now I was of sound mind.

He licked his lips and I fought the urge to cover my chest. I was full of nerves. It's like he never had his mouth on me last time.

"You're beautiful." He whispered huskily, "So beautiful." His tongue circled my navel before trailing up to the crease of my breast. I was grateful the latch to lose my bra was in the front. And I was even more grateful he was able to release the hook in one go. Wasting no time his mouth latched onto my hard nipple.

"Shit!" I gasped, my fingers delved into his hair. Every pull and tug on my nipples sent a bolt of pleasure straight to my core. His other hand cupped my breast, weighing it in his hand. He was feasting on me like it was the only part of my body that needed his attention. The harsh material of his jeans started to dig into my skin. My hands roamed the expanse of his back while he kept blissfully lapping at my nipples. Suddenly he hoped off the bed wordlessly. Making quick work of his pants he was back on me in a flash.

He kissed the underside of my neck, "As much as I love these panties they need to go." I was in total agreement. I felt hot and needy and he was the only one that can fix that. He tore my panties away from my hips. If I wasn't so turned on I'd be attacking him with a string of curses. Victoria Secret wasn't fucking cheap. My anger was soon forgotten the minute he slid his hand between my legs. The urge to buck my hips against his hand the second his thumb pressed against my clit was overwhelming.

Sitting back on his heels he gripped one of my legs and threw it over his shoulder. Successfully spreading me wide open for his eyes to devour. I just observed him as he stared at me with his lips parted watching his thumb circle me. Sweat broke out on my body. This was damn near torture. The sweetest kind of torture. He slid a finger into me, wiggling it around a bit before slipping it out and furiously rubbing my swollen nub. He kept doing this same combination over and over and over until my body was thrashing around the bed for release. Every time I got close he seemed to know because he's always pulled away. And god if I didn't want to smack him. It wouldn't be the first time.

I tried to move my leg from his shoulder but he kept it locked in place. He leaned forward pushing my leg further toward my chest. Using his other hand he pressed down against my abdomen adding pressure.

"Did you use the bathroom?" He asked gruffly. It was confusing as hell but I nodded gasping for air. Without any warning, he added two fingers to my tight channel and I clenched around him. He moved them around a bit before finding that spot that made my eyes roll to the back of my head. He stroked me slowly then curled his fingers upward picking up the pace. I was already moaning loudly. The hand on my abdomen moved down and the thumb added long strokes of pressure against my clit. Hot streams of pleasure flooded my body. My legs were attacked with small tremors.

Well, damn if I didn't know where this was going. Desperately, I tried grabbing onto his hand using all the strength I could muster to pull it away. But he wasn't budging. He only added another finger to the two that were already curled up inside me. He applied more pressure on that spot making my toes curl up. His eyes settled on my face but his mouth latched onto my thigh that was on his shoulder. He sucked at my skin. I was so far gone. It felt as if I left my body and watched as he played me.

I was screaming his name and I didn't even know it until I closed my mouth to swallow only realizing my throat was dry. His teeth nipped my skin and tears pricked my eyes. I knew I was dripping all over his bed. All I heard was liquid. Suddenly the fingers curled inside me stopped but the thumb on my clit kept its furious pace. He pressed hard against the spot shaking his fingers around my canal. My body froze up, overthrown with convulsions. A surged of liquid gushed all over my thighs and all over his hands. I knew better to know I didn't just pee all over my husband.

He didn't give me time to catch myself. Swiftly he dropped my leg and slid into me filling me to the brim. I clenched tightly around him and he gritted his teeth. I looked up at him just in time to see a bead of sweat drip down his nose.

I never thought a man groaning over me would be so sexy let alone turn me on. His fingers dug into my thighs moving them to his waist. He pressed his chest against my breast and started rocking his hips. If this is what it was like being married to him, I'd gladly walk down the aisle, this time I'd be sober.

I wrapped my arms around his neck feeling his breath and the vibration of his moans against the side of my face. He was so loving, gentle and I was immersed in his passion, his love. I held onto him tighter. He picked up his pace with small shallow thrust. His arm soon slid beneath me, down to my hips lifting my ass off the bed to meet his every thrust. He was chanting something but I was too delirious to decipher his jumbled words.

"Oh fuck." He moaned. Same Rick. Same.

The heat covering my body disappeared. I felt lost without him against me. His hands snatched my waist and he rolled me on my stomach. I hear a loud clap before I felt the sting of his palm on my ass. He grabbed both my ankles and pulled, dragging me to the edge of the bed. I wiggled my toes and felt nothing but carpet beneath my feet. My face was still pressed against the mattress when I felt his weight on my back.

The head of his cock slipped over my damp slit before he slipped back in. This time he wasn't so gentle. He pressed his hands at the base of my back, giving me his full weight and drove into me. I felt attacked in the best way possible. He gave me hard, fast long strokes. Eliciting every moan from my throat.

I felt him lick the sweat from my neck. Yes, it couldn't be anything other than sweat. He was losing himself in me and I felt everything. Rough hands squeezed the globes of my ass and he spread them apart with an audible groan.

"Oh, sweetheart look at us." He marveled slowing his pace. I was done. My husband was a certified freak. He slapped my ass again, his thrust turning erratic. By the time he caught up, I was already over the edge, another orgasm rocking me.

He slipped from my body and left me. I was about to roll over when he came back, a damp cloth in hand.

"So, we didn't use a condom." He mentioned cleaning me. However, it was already too late and he didn't sound the least bit guilty.

"I'm on the shot but Rick," I hated the words that were about to come out my mouth. "You used protection with Lori?"

He frowned pulling me off the bed and stripping the bed. "I never go without one." He looked at my questioning expression. "You have a different effect on me than Lori did." He stated.

My month was filled with Rick sexing me up. Me going into work trying desperately to pretend I didn't drive to work from Rick's house. Besides the sex we talked, talked and talked. I already knew Rick was a gentleman. A freaky, dorky gentleman. And I adored everything little thing about him.

I woke up with Rick's limbs tangled against mine and the furious sound of the doorbell invading my ears. I drowsily removed myself from his clutch and shrugged on his robe. I've been cooped up in this house for the better part of the month and not once did I hear the doorbell ring. The mailman usually left packages by the door but he didn't even bother to knock. Whoever kept ringing that doorbell was driving me crazy. It was common courtesy to stop after two or three rings but clearly, she didn't get the memo.

The robe absorbed my body but I didn't mind because it smelled like him. I peeped through the hole in the door but didn't see a thing. Normally I wouldn't go around answering people's door but this was sort of my home as well. I pulled the door open only to have a sheet of paper shoved in my face. I scowled.

"Rick! Why the fu-" The blonde blue-eyed woman cut herself off and eyed me down. "You're not Rick." She said dumbly.

"Who are you?"

She scoffed. "I'm Andrea, now can you get Rick for me, please? Thank you." What was it with people and their demands?

"What's going on?" Rick emerged still shirtless tugging on the strings of his pants. He met me at the door and his eyes went to the woman at the door.

"Well good morning Rick." She said her words dipped in acid.

"Andrea. Why are you here?"

"Why am I here? _Why am I here_? Why do I have a legal document in my hand that says a man named Mike wants to sue me for a hundred grand Rick?" Mike? Why was he even suing her?

Rick pinched the bridge of his nose. "On the bases of what?"

"Oh, the bases that you had his jaw wired shut!" She fumed. "Oh, and are you not going to introduce me?"

He scratched his head, "Andrea this is my wife, Michonne. Michonne, Andrea." Andrea's mouth fell open. She looked shocked that the word 'wife' came out his mouth.

"Oh, you're married now? Does she know? Know about your filth? She has to know since she's your wife right?" Rick's frame went rigid. I didn't know what the fuck I was supposed to know but it was bothering me. The fact that Rick was raising his defenses up against Andrea didn't make the situation any better.

"Andrea." He warned.

She smiled wickedly. "Oh, she doesn't know?"

"Andrea." He growled out. I didn't know and if the smile on her face was any indication I didn't want to know.

"You didn't tell her about Jessie? Really Rick?" She mocked. I already felt my stomach drop. Who was Jessie?

"Get the fuck out of our house." He shouted. He wouldn't put his hand on her but I knew he just wanted to shove her from the door.

She chuckled. "So she doesn't know about Carl?" Carl?

"Carl?" I choked out.

"His son." She happily supplied before the door was slammed in her face and my feet gave way to the weight of my body.

IMPORTANT NOTE: yall gonna need to have some faith in Rick instead of assuming how the story ends. As you can see Andrea is trifling and up to no good.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't know how long I sat there for, just staring wordlessly, staring at everything other than the man who was sitting in front of me. How could he miss something so monumental? He had a son? Not once, and I mean not once had I ever imagined this. I managed his work life, surely I would know if he had a child. Something wasn't right. I knew Andrea just wanted a reaction out of me, I gave her one but something didn't feel right. The only thing I wanted to do was crawl home to my mother. Maybe silently weep in her arms.

I needed space, room to breathe but that was impossible since apparently, Andrea was still at the front door. Her voice was muffled but she was still making the world of noise. I got up from my space on the floor and trucked to our room. Wow, everything was 'ours' now. Of course, I didn't want to just ditch Rick without letting him give me some sort of explanation right. Because I knew he had one. He had to have one.

I started grabbing clothes that I'd left here and didn't bother to take back home. He was right behind me.

"You don't need to do that." He said softly taking everything out my bag I had thrown in there. I swung around to face him.

"I don't?!" I questioned incredulously. "I'm sorry but was that not your ex-wife out there implying that you cheated on her and had a child with another woman." His face turned red with frustration.

"I didn't cheat on her. I'm not that kind of man. Michonne, I don't even have a son." Then where the hell did the name Carl come from? There was always some truth in every lie. Assuming Andrea was lying. I tried to calm myself down. I'd let him explain this mess but I was still leaving.

I braced my hand on my waist and stared at him. "Oh, I'm going to need to hear this one. And I want to hear _everything_ , Rick."

He glanced at the bag on our bed, "You're still going to leave are you?"

"Yes, but that shouldn't stop you from talking. You had a month to tell me anything I needed to know. If you don't have a son why would the name Carl slip out Andrea's mouth?" I don't know how I managed it but my voice remained steady and controlled.

"What do you want to know first?" He asked.

"You can start from the beginning. The _very_ beginning. Oh, and take your time so you won't leave anything out this time."

He took a deep breath. "Andrea and I met through mutual friends. At the time I thought she was an amazing person. She helped her father run and manage buildings while helping her sister finish school. She seemed like a strong willed individual and I guess I was attracted to that. We were together for a few months, during that time we traveled together a lot, she always showed me this sweet understanding side of her that I thought I fell in love with. I remember we were walking and she just suddenly stopped me in front of this building. That was the day I met Antonio and she asked that I marry her." So that's how Antonio new Rick? I raised my eyebrow still not saying anything.

"During the first year of our marriage we moved here and I got a job working with another dentist. Like any other couple, we had our arguments but we always kept it moving. It was good for a while. Well, at least thought we were good. Andrea started taking more business trips. At this point, we were married for almost three years. She took more and more trips then I got suspicious, I didn't know what I was doing wrong. I tried to make it work with us." He paused, "I found out she was seeing some guy named Shane. And of course I didn't want to be that divorced guy so I fought for our marriage; she-she just wasn't in the fight with me. When she kept seeing him for months, I gave up." I felt for him. I really did but I still needed an explanation.

"And where does Jessie fall in all of this?"

"After we separated I didn't date anyone, I was still working at the same place but they hired Jessie. I thought she was attractive but I didn't try anything with her until my divorce with Andrea was finalized. Me and Jessie, we didn't last long. When we broke up, I quit my job and decided to work for myself. Andrea offered to hold this place down for me. I thought it was a good deal. The only time we ever got along after our divorce was where business was concerned." Even after Andrea cheated on him he'd still got help from her?

"Why did she lie about you having a son? It's fucked up if that's the case." I can't even begin to imagine why someone would lie about that. Unless they wanted to torment a marriage.

"Shortly after I moved into her building she approached me about my relationship with Jessie, I'm not sure how she found out about it. But I told her the truth and she told me Jessie had a son." He frowned. "I called Jessie you know, just to make sure. The kids name was Carl and she was happily married." The amount of relief I felt was indescribable. Unbelievable. But I still needed my space. Andrea was probably lurking somewhere ready to trifle. "I didn't think it would be a big deal if I didn't tell you. Andrea just likes to blow everything out of proportion I don't think she particularly likes you." You think? He scratched the back of his head and sat on the bed beside my bag.

"Rick, everything about you is a big deal to me."

I was throwing the clothes he took out back in my bag. "I'm sorry, so sorry for not mentioning anything. All I want to do is make this work between us. I want to make you happy, Michonne. I haven't felt happiness like this in a long time."

"Rick, you need to put a lid on Andrea." Because if he didn't, her jaw was going to be wired shut next.

He nodded still focused on the bag that was already half full. "Your are priority, Michonne." When I scooped up my bag and keys I headed straight out the house. I was actually surprised when he didn't move stop. Didn't even ask where I was going. By the time I got to my car I was grateful to see that Andrea had already left.

It took a while took a while to get home from Rick's place. So when I brushed my shoes on my mother's welcome matt and unlocked the door I shouldn't have been surprised to find her seated on the couch watching me enter.

"Well if it isn't Michonne _Grimes_." I sighed. I had still had to be at work in an hour so I wasn't keen on getting lectured for something that I was thrown in.

"He called you didn't he?" Of course he called my mother. Mother was team Rick from the very beginning. However, I knew better. She would still have my side at the end of it all.

"Of course, he did and he told me exactly what happened too." She paused catching a glimpse of my bag.

"I have to be at work in an hour so can we discuss this when I get back?" I pleaded with her yet she continued to speak.

"Let me tell you a story about someone I knew. We'll call her Betsy. Betsey met a strong willed fellow. He was tall dark and handsome. The moment she saw him Betsey thought, "Now that's a man I want to lie down with, have children with." I frowned in confusion, desperately trying to figure out how this story had any relation to my situation. Mother smoothed her green dress down and continued. "Betsey soon got married to him and gave birth to his child. Now Betsey already knew he had another child before their coupling. But she didn't care. Fast forward twenty years later." She paused. "Or was it eighteen?" She wondered. "Well, after a very long time she held him down, cooked for him, cleaned for him, managed the bills and pleased him at the end of the day. Well, old tall dark and handsome went to the bed of another woman." Her story was now starting to sound strangely familiar.

"He got another woman pregnant and came home just to tell Betsey he was going to be a father." Mother shook her head in disgust. "Betsey was torn but when the mother of that child died in labor and tall dark and handsome bought that baby home. She took care of that child and stuck by her husband's side. Despite everything, she still stuck with him through thick and thin."

"Did you really just talk about the movie 'Fences'?" I didn't know when it happened but she had HBO now.

"Michonne, that's not the point."

"Then what is it? Are you trying to say I should stay with him because we're married? That I should take his child in and treat them as if they were my own?" Sorry, but I was no Betsey.

"No, Michonne. If you were Betsey I'd have a problem if you stayed. Yes, he was wrong for keeping something like that from you, I told him as such. But my point is that you're not Betsey and Rick is _not_ tall dark and handsome. But you already knew that Michonne. Yet here you are and for the rest of the week, right?" She read me so effortlessly.

"I just need space. All this extra woman stuff just threw me for a loop."

"You work for him, with him. That space you crave is a fantasy. Just stop running from the man. You love him and now you're just looking for anything to latch on in order to pull yourself away from him. He's not Mike and I think you know that." I didn't realize my mouth was open until cold air hit my tongue. Did she really just say that?

After getting dress and leaving the house on time I meditated on my way to work. And now I was meditating at my desk. I haven't run into Rick but his car was here and so was he, probably locked in his office.

"So, is your fling over?" Aaron asked and I popped my eyes open.

"What do you mean?" He scoffed at my question.

"You were glowing, the kind of glow that made me envy you."

"It was disgusting." Sasha chipped in.

"Yeah, exactly what Sasha said and now you look sad."

"Don't I look sad every day? You seem to forget who I'm working for." They still didn't know about Rick and me. I mean, it was my idea to keep us private after all. Nothing indecent ever happened between us in this office.

"Yeah and but that was weeks ago. Now that you mentioned it, Dr. Grimes wasn't so bad himself." Sasha said side eyeing me. Maybe I spoke too fast on them not knowing.

"Mmhmm," Aaron hummed. "Oh, and Sasha did you notice the ring on his finger? Nice silver band?" They were really about to go there in front of me.

"It was very noticeable. But you know what was even harder to ignore?"

"Oh, I don't know. What?" He asked egging her on.

"Those two rings on Michonne's finger." Aaron forged a surprised gasp.

I guess it was time to give them what they wanted. "What do you want to know?" Aaron jumped up in excitement.

"So all those time's he yelled at you it was foreplay? Did you guys ever get it in in this office? On this desk?" Aaron drilled.

"I never pictured Rick as a sexually giving man. I always thought he'd just lay there and let whoever do the work." Sasha mused. I thought they were going to ask simple questions like, How did this happen? Or when did we happen? It was my fault for expecting more.

"This doesn't sound like the first time you two talked about us." I told them. It sounded as if they hatched theories together over coffee.

"We may have talked about it. But it was only a gag. But now that you've confirmed it, I can't get my head around this." Sasha said.

"So did Grimes seduce you?" I shook my head at Aaron.

"I'm not in the best of moods today; can you both postpone this drilling session for later?" Aaron's eyes darted over my shoulder and I knew Rick was standing behind me.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the front desk?" He questioned Aaron. He gave me one last look before going back to the lobby. Rick came next to me and sat at the edge of the desk. Sasha was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you have work to do Ms. Williams?" He questioned. I guess Rick was still an ass in some ways. Sasha just cut her eyes.

"Lori isn't here yet." I explained for her.

"You're still angry? He asked apparently not caring if Sasha heard everything.

"No, Rick. I already told you I just needed space. And this isn't exactly giving me space."

"You can have all the space you want. In _our_ house." Sasha started choking.

"It's not the same and you know that. I'm not staying there only to have Andrea knock on our door again this time telling me that you had yet another woman and yet another possible child." He scowled at me, his lips twisting down.

"Maybe we should take this in my office." He looked over at Sasha.

"You already started this conversation in front of Sasha. What's the point of hiding the rest?"

"Michonne…" his tone was deep with warning. "Just please, I'll give you your space, I won't stop you from going home if you'd just talk to me. I hated this… distance between us."

"You can't stop me from going home, that's not a choice for you to make." He fixed me with a wary look.

"We both know I have my ways, Michonne." My face burned at the implication. He knew I was weak for him.

"Jesus." Sasha muttered from her desk. He was right; maybe this was best kept in closed quarters. I got up from my chair and went straight to his office. He followed close on my tail, closing the door behind us.

"I've told you everything, Michonne. Everything. Now, how much time do you need?"

"How can you be so sure that Carl isn't yours? Have you taken tests?" He looked tired every time I brought up the subject.

"When I spoke to her he was about two or three months old. We broke up about a year and a half before she had him. So the dates didn't line up. Are you satisfied now?" I was.

"Give me a week." I said answering his earlier question.

"I can't go a week without you." He was getting closer to me.

"You can go a week without sex, Rick."

He stopped his advance, looking at me in annoyance. "It's not just about sex between us. I'm in love with you, Michonne. I wouldn't have married you if this was just about sex and you know that." His eyes fell from my face to the floor. "I'll give you your week but I'm not happy about this." I was about to tell him how all of this could've been avoided but I held myself back.

When I got back to my desk Sasha didn't do anything but stare at me until it was time to get off. I watched Sasha speed off in her jeep; I could only sigh knowing those who didn't know about my marriage to Dr. Grimes were going to find out.

"Mom?" I called out to her as soon as I opened the door. A deep hush tone was coming from the kitchen. I frowned wondering who was here. I could almost taste the food she was stirring in the kitchen. I could cook but my food will never taste as soulful. I made my way to the kitchen noticing a figure embracing my mother.

"Morgan?" He turned around at the sound of his name. He smiled up at me.

"Michonne," He said before approaching me he gave me the same hug he gave mum. He was always so warm. I haven't seen him in ages. He pulled back taking me in. "So mom say's you've been up to no good." I gave our mother a look.

"I guess you can say that."

He shook his head. "You're married and I couldn't get an invitation?"

"It was something…spontaneous. So how have you been? It's been a while." It was an obvious deflection but I did actually want to know. Over the years, as we got older we grew apart and grew into our own lives. Morgan was always there for me but now he had a family to look after. The admiration I had for him never waned.

"Oh, you know." He smoothed his hands over his checkered shirt. "I'm alive and well. I have that to be thankful for." I nodded. Mother called us to the table, dishing up food for each of us before settling into her seat.

"How is little D?" I asked digging into my plate.

"He's doing great, been keeping up his grades but he's still glued to those comic books."

"Him reading is better than being on the street doing god knows what, Morgan. I'm proud of that boy. Now I just need a granddaughter to spoil." Mothers gaze landed on mine.

"Michonne are you expecting? I know you and Mike were together for some years now…"

"Oh, Morgan honey, she and Mike broke up two months ago." He paused taking her words in. Could this get any worse?

"Mom." I warned but she just bats her eye. "Since mom told you I was married, I thought you knew it wasn't to Mike." He shook his head.

"I'm actually relieved to hear you two didn't jump the broom. But you look… happy now. I don't know who this man is but I'd like to meet him someday." He gave me a warm smile.

"That's lovely, now can we enjoy our dinner while it's hot? There is a documentary I have timed on HBO." We made little conversation after that statement. When the food was cleared out and the dishes were clean our mother rushed to her room.

"You had something to do with her getting HBO?" I questioned. He was already on his way out the door.

He shrugged. "She asked for more stations, I couldn't just say no." I wondered why she didn't ask me for them.

"So everything alright with you and Jenny?"

"It's good, were good. Sometimes you have rough periods and you never know how long they last. I'm just grateful. In the end, she chose to fight for us with me." We were both leaning on the door in silence. It was placid. Being able to just be with family forgetting everything else. Mom was right. I needed to stop running away from what I wanted.

"Michonne, do you mind if I asked you something."

"Not at all. What's wrong?"

"I know you're married now, but why are you here sleeping at mom's house? The fifth year is meant to be the hardest but you've been married for just a month right?" I didn't have an answer for that.

"We had a fight, I'm sure you've had them too."

He chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Fight over what? I left home because our marriage was dying because she fell out of love with me. Michonne, I fought hard and now I have her back. No argument or problem can compare to that."

"I'm sure there are exceptions to that, Morgan."

"Did he cheat on you? Did he tear you away from your life, put you down? Does he neglect you?"

"No, but,"

"Then I don't see why you're apart. The first year is the foundation. Make that from concrete and you'll have a beautiful home to live in for years to come. There are going to be cracks in the wall but that's nothing that can't be fixed."

"Spoken like a true contractor." He was the male embodiment of our mother so of course, he'd unknowingly take Rick's side. He had a point. I couldn't deny that.

He bumped his shoulder to mine. "As your elder, I can only give you valuable advice."

I waved him goodbye and closed the door behind him.

I was granted solitude for the rest of the week. I asked for space and I got space in spades. At work, he didn't talk to me except about anything regarding patients or to ask if I wanted lunch. Other than that he kept to himself. I didn't like the feeling. We went a full month, constantly talking and touching. This sudden change didn't sit well with me. In the end it was my choice. I had no regrets. This gave me time to think about what I truly want, what was worth it.

Rick gave me a full week. An entire seven days of radio silence. It was Monday again and I haven't heard a peep from him.

"Sasha, do you still have Ezekiel's number?" She nodded then jotted down some digits before slipping the paper to me.

"I thought you were done with the locs. I mean isn't that why you cut it off?" I cut my hair because I wanted change and now that I have that I wanted to take that journey again. It would test my patience but I felt like I was ready for it.

I thought about the tapered cut I was wearing, "My locs were always apart me. It's only right that I start that process again. Hopefully, Ezekiel will give me a discount. I am one of his more loyal customers."

"You _were_. He's going to trip when he sees your head. You know how dramatic he is." She wasn't exaggerating. But it was nothing I couldn't handle.

"Good morning! Sasha, Michonne." Lori says brightly.

"Hey, Lori. How was the weekend? Your skin is glowing." She blushed at Sasha's compliment.

"It was lovely and _very_ informative. Actually, I went shopping with my best friend. I finally got something that actually suits my skin." She explained. She was wearing a red dress with black heels too.

"You have a date later?" I questioned after taking a good look at her. She was fixed up, with makeup, perfume on and her hair was curled.

"Something like that. Is Rick here yet?" She looked at her reflection on the phone checking her lipstick. I laughed in my head. I know Rick has somewhat of a history with Lori, if I can even label it history. But I can only hope I'm imagining the fact that she came here dressed down with the intent of seeing my husband.

"He's right there in his office." Sasha told her. Maybe I was looking too much into it but i still scanned her as she walked to his office. I busied myself with work, but it was one of those slow days. Ten minutes was starting to feel a little too long for my taste. I was about to stand up and kindly interrupt whatever Lori was up to. But she left his office with her face screwed up.

Giving me a cold shoulder she walked straight pass me. Just like that, that fast I could feel instant dislike for me. She was just smiling happily in my face ten minutes ago.

I shrugged it off and went inside his office. Rick was behind his desk with his head thrown on the neck of his chair. He seemed exhausted; I couldn't tell if it was because of his age, Lori or me. It was most likely because of me.

"Rick." I called his name before sitting down. He looked at me shrugging his jacket off, resting it on the back of the seat.

"I gave you your week, Michonne." He said. "And before you ask, Lori came in here talking about her lost dental files. If the file area looks messy," he pointed behind him, "blame Lori." That probably had something to do with Sasha never working. However, asking him what Lori was doing in here didn't even occur to me. I guess that's called progress.

"Rick, I want this. I want us. Last night I sat in my bed just thinking of us in this for the long haul. Honestly, I can't even process all these emotions I've been feeling in such short time. I needed this time to myself. So thank you for not intruding on that." Getting up he rounded the desk and clasped both of my hands in his. Lifting me from the chair. Naturally, my arms wrapped around him, he did the same. We held onto each other tightly. I missed this, it also helped that he smelled exceptionally good today. I buried my face in his shoulder, relishing in the heat his body gave off. His hands roamed the expanse of my back. We were swaying from side to side. I loved it.

"I love you." My voice was muffled by his shoulder but I knew he heard it. The hands on my back stopped and he pulled away to look at me. He was beaming. Showing off his teeth.

"You love me?" His hands went down to my waist. From the very start, he told me his goal was to make me fall in love with him. He shouldn't be surprised, it wasn't a hard task.

I tried pulling my self away from him but he latched himself onto me until we reached the door.

"Yes, Rick. I'm in love with you.'' I said. His expression turned somber. Before I knew it I was pressed up against the door.

"Rick!" I gasped feeling my feet leave the floor and my body slide up the door. "We're not doing this here." My argument sounded meek even to my own ears. It wasn't long before I felt his lips press against my neck.

"No one can hear us." He murmurs pressing his hips into mine. It was very convincing. Heat was slowly starting to simmer beneath my skin every time he ground his hips into mines. He hoisted me up, getting a good grip on my thighs. My hand found his shoulders for support.

"Rick, at some point someone is going to open this door causing us to fall." I told him. But he wasn't listening; he just slowly turned the lock with a raised eyebrow.

"What am I going to do with you?" It was rhetorical but he still had an answer.

He smiled, "Love me." Then he kissed me. How can I possibly fight him on that? I was pinned between his body and a hard place. Every time his lips touched mine was exhilarating. It was like this every time he kissed me and I didn't think it would ever change. When it came to him, it didn't take much to have me yearning for more.

He shifted his stance. Still keeping me steady against the door, one of his hands moved to the hem of my skirt. For once, I was grateful the skirt I wore was a little lax. His palms ate up every inch of skin available. Then it froze when it touched my bare hip.

Rick gave me a heated look. "You're not wearing underwear." He stated. His thumb was making small circles on my hips. One can say I had an inkling that something was going to happen. I also couldn't help but notice that he loved tearing panties. At this point they were steps to ensure my underwear was safe.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mimicked my words.

"You can start with opening those pants…." I trailed off but it was enough for him to figure out exactly what I wanted. And that was him. I mourned the loss of his hand but I knew something better was coming when I heard the tug of a zipper.

The head of his cock slipped over my swollen entrance. He kept rubbing against my clit, teasing me. His arms must be tired and if they were he didn't give anything away. My eyes were closed, wholly focused on the way his shaft was stimulating my clit. He bumped against it over, and over until I was panting. I wanted his lips. I want him to drown my moans with his mouth but he didn't do that. Rick was just staring at me, his lips parted slightly.

"Rick." His name came out in pants. I was getting closer to the edge. The buildup of pressure was unbearable, screaming for release. He teased my entrance a few times before sliding into me. I nearly wept with joy, it was only a week but it felt longer. To be with him, just like this. He kissed me, his tongue entangled mine. His thrusts were slow, sweet and tender. I underestimated how much I needed this.

"Feels good?" His voice was soft and sexy. Rick took his time sliding out and pushing himself all the way back in. Every thrust sent me further up the door.

"So good…" I moaned out because what else was I supposed to say. I loved this passionate side of Rick just as much as I loved his aggressiveness.

My fingers were laced themselves around his neck. I let myself feel everything he was giving me. I was in my own world, a world where Rick was filling me repeatedly until the doors handle jiggled. Rick halted his thrusts, but he never slipped out of me. He kept me firmly against the door with my heels digging into his hips.

The knob jiggled again. He gave me a look. "Well, looks like I'll be a little faster than I planned." After he said that my back left the door and he walked us over to his desk.

The wood of his desk collided with my back. Raising himself up, he gazed down at me. His face lets me know what was coming. I was ready for it. He slid out me then plunged back in with a sharp thrust forward. I clamped around him, stroking his shaft from inside.

"Shit!" He hissed and I might've screamed his name. Soon, he found a punishing pace my head just lulled side to side. I threw my head back having nothing to latch onto. His face was red and I was slightly concerned.

One of his hands slid between us and started swiftly stroking my clit. He shudders above me, he was close. Adding more pressure to my nub, he shifted his hips and pounded into me. I was loud and I was beginning to wonder how much people can hear outside of this room.

The fast buildup of pleasure got to me. After a few more strokes I fell apart, throwing my head back releasing a loud throaty moan. It wasn't long before he jerked against me, filling me with his seed.

How was I going to get any work done after this? Before I could get up from the desk, he detangled my legs from his hips then he had his face between my legs. I stared in shock as his tongue swipe up remnants of our lovemaking.

Getting up from his knees, he fixed my skirt and pulled me from the desk. My knees were weak and I was positive there would be a limp in my walk when I came out this office.

"So, you'll be home?" He asked lacing his finger through mine.

"Yeah, did you talk to Andrea? Tell her that I don't want her near our house again?" I didn't care about the business aspect of their relationship. I didn't trust Andrea, not one bit.

"About that, I asked her to buy this building. She agreed but it came with some…expectations." He chose his words carefully.

"What does she want?" I knew she was up to no good.

"It's not what she wants it's what the community wants. Before the deal can go through, I need to be…approved by a board. Seeing as were so close to schools I guess they want to ensure that I'm not a weird person."

"You mean a pedophile?" I figured. "That shouldn't be a problem for you. Though I'm not sure how a board is involved."

"Andrea said it had something to do with previous owners. I'm not sure." A knock sounded at the door drawing both of our attention.

I kissed him again before he opened the door. Lori tumbled in smiling sweetly. "Michonne, Aaron wanted a word with you." I didn't know what was going on but Lori was acting really strange. When I went to Aaron asking him what he wanted, he said he didn't even call for me. My suspicions were only heightened. What was she up to?

When it was time to get off, I spotted Lori just standing by her car grinning at the phone in her hands. She waved at me before hopping in her car and speeding off. I shouldn't worry about whatever she was up to. I was just happy, I was able to bask in Rick's love.

"Your mother invited us to dinner." Rick said the following Sunday.

"Did she say anything after that?"  
"Was she supposed to say something after that?" I was lying on the couch with Pearl snuggled against my side. My mother had to have something up her sleeve. She actually celebrated when I got the rest of my stuff and left her house. Before I walked out the door she stopped me and said, "I know you're gone for good this time."

"The amount of time you spend with her on the phone, you'd think she's trying to steal you away from me." He chuckled coming over to the couch.

"It was actually my idea. I thought it would be nice. I've been in your childhood home before."

"Neither have I been in yours."

"It would worry me if you were there. Seeing as my mother sold the house when I graduated." Pearl purred when Rick rubbed her head.

"When should we head there?" Rick squinted.

"Right now." Mother was a bit of a stickler for time so I hurried. Then we headed out. On my way to moms house, I was looking through my phone. I've had two strange emails. Normally I'd just chalk it up to spam messages but the title was quite strange. I opened them but it only had a video. A fifteen-minute video that I've downloaded but have yet to watch. I asked Rick if he got the same message his response was yes but the senders were different.

He looked over to me from the driver's seat. "You still worried about those emails?"

I nodded. "Did you watch the video? I would but I'm afraid it's one of those pass it on before you die kind of things."

"I didn't but I did talk with Andrea again. Said Mike dropped the case." Probably because he couldn't afford a lawyer. "She also seemed happy."

"That's a good thing right? That would mean I don't have to see her face again."

"I'm not sure. I also asked her not to come by anymore." We were already at my mothers. She was already leaning on the door frame waiting for us two walk up the steps.

"Oh Rick sweetie, It's so good to see you." She pulled him into a hug then embraced me.

"It's good to be here too. Everything alright?" Rick asked here. It was odd having him in the home I grew up in. He was so out of place. I was so used to seeing him surrounded by the tasteless colors of his own home.

"Of course, please come in. I have the food ready and Morgan's been waiting for you two for a while." She ushered us into the dining area. Was Morgan here? I didn't see his car parked up. Perhaps I missed it while I was staring at my phone.

But sure enough, Morgan was right there with a warm look on his face. "Ah, you must be Rick Grimes." He held his hand out and Rick took it with a firm shake.

"Morgan, Michonne and your mother talked a lot about you." Morgan laughed dropping his hand.

"Nah, I'm sure Mom's talked a lot about you this past week." He came over to give me a hug. "Michonne. Took you long enough to get here. The foods nearly cold." I slapped his shoulder at the teasing tone of his voice.

"We're here aren't we." Rick pulled a chair for me, said grace and we ate everything. It wouldn't be a family dinner without Morgan grilling my husband. Rick told them about his job and his family but didn't delve into details of his past relationships. I thought the night would make me upset but I found myself smiling through the whole thing. This was what I wanted. To be with a man that could love and understand my family just as well as I did.

When we got home I showed him just how much he meant to me.

My weekend glow went into Monday with me. I was still happy and overwhelmingly satisfied with my life. I felt like skipping through the doors, I would've if I'd worn shorter heels. I didn't even bat an eye at Andrea sitting in the lobby. She looked primed and proper but I didn't care. I had Rick behind me, he seemed surprised to see her.

"She wanted to speak to you Dr. Grimes but you weren't here so I told her to wait out here." Aaron explained. Andrea got up with a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, Dr. Grimes. We have something very important to discuss." She turned to look at me. "And since this involves you I guess you can come too." Nothing would cause the weekend glow to falter. Not even this bitch. Andrea modeled her way to Rick's office. It seemed the only sensible person Rick was involved with was me. He told me about Jessie's weird owl obsession so she was canceled.

When we got in his office Andrea pulled a disk out of her purse. She held it high.

"What's that?" Rick asked in confusion. Hell, I was no closer to figuring out what was going on myself.

"It's you." She told him. "Remember this buildings clause about the whole family oriented man, running the dental clinic? Well, it looks like you don't measure up to expectation Rick." She tapped the disk. "Not only is that a problem but I'm positive you'll be stripped of your title after the police see's this."

"Excuse me?" I was beyond lost. "You said you'd let him purchase this property and now you're saying he's ineligible. Then you're talking about taking his license being stripped away.

"No one's going to want a man who sexually forces himself on his employees to look into their child's mouth. There's a word for that and it's called 'sexual predator'. She was insane.

"Are you accusing me of rape?" Rick lost his temper and I didn't blame him. She was going too far. What did Rick do to her that after all these years she still held onto a grudge? He told me their marriage only lasted five years.

"Not accusing." She tapped the cd. "Lori sent both of you videos but I guess you two love surprises." I horridly pulled my phone out and played the video.

It was a video of Rick in this very office. I absorbed every frame as the seconds went by. Then suddenly I appeared in the frame. The camera seemed to be hidden in the file area. Suddenly I knew what was going to happen. Lori's ass came in here and recorded us having sex. Perhaps this was karma for videotaping Mike with whatever her name was. This entire situation was ridiculous. All I have to do was tell police he was my husband. That's it was all consented.

"It's a sex tape of us." I told Rick.

"I figured. But this doesn't make sense. All Michonne as to do is –"

Andrea cut him off. "Deny it right? I thought about that, which is why Lori my dear friend helped me out. She was the only one in this area of the office with all of this happened. She'll just say he forced himself on you, did you know you can still be assaulted even if you're married?" She shook her head. "Where was I, Lori will say you were too afraid because he's your husband... You get where I'm going with this, don't you? Along with Lori and some of my friends in law, it wouldn't take much for them to believe this tape."

"You know all of this can be traced back to you and Lori right."

"Well, Rick you know how much I love the dramatics. But I thought about it. The only trace of the video left is this CD and your email. But of course, those things can be erased at the right price. Fuming can't accurately cover the emotions running through me. I was tenser than Rick was. He really knew how to pick them.

"So you're telling me that cd is the only solid proof you have?" I queried through clenched teeth. I already made up in my mind that Andrea was going to get it. Then Lori.

She nodded looking at her nails. "Yes, I'm not stupid." Of course, she wasn't. With quick feet, I snatched that damn CD from her claws and broke it.

Epilogue

"So what happens next mommy? That can't be the end." My daughter, Judith questioned me. For a five year old she was too smart for her own good. I shifted Andre in my hands to keep him from tugging on my locs.

"Turns out the big bad witch wanted to keep Daddies building to herself because she didn't want to get caught laundering money. Now didn't your grandmother call you for something?"

Small blue eyes were peering at my face. "If I ask daddy, he'd tell me exactly what you did."

"No. You do not ask daddy. You wanted to know how we met and I told you. Don't go to your father." I told her. She ran her fingers through her bronze curls then tilted her head at me. I didn't even know if I could call her my daughter anymore. She was an exact copy of Rick.

"Don't come to me for what?" Rick questioned.

"Daddy!" Judith squealed getting up from her spot on the floor, she barreled towards Rick with open arms. I watched there embrace with a smile.

"Took you long enough." Mother shouted from the kitchen.

"Duane and Morgan took me everywhere for turkey." He explained. "How's my guy?" He asked coming toward us. I looked at Andre's face. He wasn't a fussy baby and I loved that about him.

"Still tugging on my locs but he hasn't cried yet." He nodded.

"Daddy, grandma got me a tutu." Judith said excitedly.

"But it's not Christmas yet. That's the third one." He said giving me a look. I just shrugged.

"It wasn't my mother this time." He put Judith down on the floor and came to sit next to me.

"Daddy, mommy told me how you met."

"Oh, she did?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but she never finished the story." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Where did she stop?" Rick was actually going to tell her, wasn't he?

"She stopped at when she broke the witches stick." Of course, I wasn't going to tell our five year old daughter the gritty details of our marriage. I might've switched a lot of things around. It was better when it sounded like a fairy tale.

"She did? Well, after mommy broke the witches stick she slapped the fire out of her." Judith threw her hands to her face and we both gasped. "She also said some very bad words." I nudge his shoulder and gave him a fierce look. He just leaned into me, kissing my lips. Morgan was right. The fifth years of marriage would be the hardest. We fought, I wanted my space but I never actually left our home again. Through everything, all the bickering, the stress of working away from Rick. Oh, I did quit my job for something else. Turns out, that even through a pregnancy you can still become a dentist. It was difficult but I had the support of my husband and my family. It didn't hurt that I got paid more either.

The rest of the evening was filled with laughter and stories. Rick's mother was there as well as Morgan's wife. Everything was just perfect. I didn't think it could get any better.

Rick rose up from his chair with a cough getting everyone's attention. He smiled at me and Andre was snuggled into my arms.

"I'm five years late doing this. I know I am.." Rick's mother squealed in delight clapping her hand together. I glanced over to my mother who also had warm look in her eyes along with a big smile on her face. Pushing his chair out, he got to his knee beside me.

"I know you already have the ring you wanted but I never gave you a wedding." I couldn't breathe. "Dr. Michonne Guston Grimes, will you do me the honor of marrying me before our family?" I looked at him with blurry eyes.

"Say yes, say yes!" Judith chanted loudly.

"Yes." I didn't even see when Rick's mother took Andre out my hands.

I wrapped my arms around him and he did the same. "I love you, Rick. So much."

"I love you."

I'd be here all night if a call out everyone who showed love to this fic. So I just want yall to know that I appreciate every last one of you. You get some love, you get some love, you get some love. that's my best Oprah impression. I made this longer for grimes1970, she had me in awe.


End file.
